


Sex equals Love

by Redfield (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, Abusive Dursley Family, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chan, Dubious Consent, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Puppy Play, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Up for Adoption, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape was set to give punishment to a certain messy haired tween. he was not expecting sex with a minor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first detention

"i'm dead. so very dead." Harry thought. he was in detention. that was fine. he was serving it with Snape. again, that was fine. what had him spooked was that Professor Mcgonagall had granted her permission for the greasy git to use corporal punishment on him. that was what had him terrified, not the pain of the soon to be punishment, but That it's Snape.  
"Come now Potter. i don't have all day." the sour mood professor sneered. he sat like a dark king on a winged chair. he swallowed his breath and took slow steps to "his doom." Snape at the moment had his legs crossed.  
"what do you want me to do, sir?" he asked, hoping his teacher did not hear him. luck, however, was not on his side.  
"What do you think? get over hear NOW!!" startled, Harry scurried over and stood to his teachers' right. Snape huffed and grabbed the...way to skinny  
arm of his student. Snape scowled as he felt the bony shoulders as he eased the boy over his lap and hooked his tapered fingers over the boys trousers and undergarments. Harry flinched and began to tremble.  
"Honestly Potter. you act like i'm setting you up for slaughter. hold still or i'll make it worse for you!!" Snape snapped. his warning, however, took heed and the scrawny runt of a child stilled. 

~~~>>>~~~  
Snape didn't hate the boy, no. he just couldn't stand his cocky attitude and pompous air.the child squirm on his lap. he scowled as he took in the boys body on his lap. his limbs were scrawny as if he didn't eat enough. his shoulder blades dug into his thigh as he hiked the tiny ass a bit higher. his waist, although tapered from malnutrition, gave him an fairy like build. using skilled hands, he flipped the seemly too big jumper off the hindquarters of his charge. he stiffened (in more ways than one) at the skinny hips, the faint belt and bite marks on the pale flesh. then, without much thought, his fleshy organ stiffened. the boy in his lap jolted up. a small smile broke out on his small face. Snape cocked an eyebrow as he readied his hand above the little rump.  
"Oh! so that's what you want me to do sir!" Harry said, perking slightly up as his teachers stiff cock grew. Snape looked down at the boy in confusion. Harry smiled at the man, a knowing grin etched in his young face.

Harry wriggled off Snape's lap, his trousers and pants still around his ankles, and positioned himself between the older man's legs. with hand too young to be this skilled, Harry opened Snape's fly and removed the thick organ from its containment. The small child's eyes widen at the girth and took a shy lick at the tip, tasting the salty hard flesh. "POTTER! WHAT THE-" Severus tried to shout, but it broke off into a deep moan as the tiny mouth engulfed his cock. Harry, taking the sound as a cry to continue, reached and began to fondle the heavy balls with ease. with one hand, he stroked the vein along the shaft and with the other, to gently rub and pinch the large balls, making the slowly building up of seed, burst with pleasure. He let out a wanton moan and threaded his fingers through the messy black hair.  
"Professor's cock is huge!" Harry mumbled. the vibrations of the words against his sensitive flesh made Snape howl with ecstasy and with a slight lurch forward, he came, white ribbons of cum painting the small face on the floor. Harry smiled and expertly licked them up. the boy's naked bottom, now that his job was done, eased himself back over the spent man's lap. he parted his legs, letting his little hole to be gazed upon by the adult. Snape was panting, his eyes glazed from the afterglow. Harry remained still and even arched his back like a well trained whore. 

"Sir? is that all? i can do more if you like!" Harry piped. the wording of the boy sentence made the Potions Master jolt out of his sex induced stupor.  
"Potter...Harry. where did you learn this?" he asked. Harry smiled and crossed his arms and tucked them under his chin, his little bottom shifting into a more comfortable position. Snape stroked the soft flesh under his hand, allowing a slim finger to tickle across the boys pink orifice. Harry let out a mew and tried to impale himself on the slender, potion stained digit, punishment now long forgotten.  
"...My uncle Vernon taught me!"


	2. First time

~~~~flashback~~~

 

Harry Potter, age six, whimpered as he heard the squeal of the tire from the family car speed away. Soon after, he heard a gentle knock on his cupboard door. He trembled in worry and fear as he awaited his daily fate.  
"Harry? do you want out?" he heard his uncle's sickly sweet voice croon. Harry, his lip still busted from when Dudley hit him earlier, jolted alert. Is he in trouble? Again?  
"Yes sir." he replied with well beaten respect.  
"Do you want to show your love for me?" Harry perked once more and got excited.  
"Yes Sir!" the door opened. And Vernon stood bare of his clothes, his soft penis twitching. Harry bowed his head submissively.  
"then follow me...ah! take your clothes off."  
"yes sir." Harry stripped and followed the older man to the spare bedroom on the second floor. Vernon ushered the naked child inside and closed the door behind him. He locked it and sat the key on the bed stand.  
"Harry, i want you to kiss me." Vernon ordered. Harry smiled and began to stand tip toe to kiss his uncle's lips, his teeny plump lips puckered rather cutely. Vernon chuckled.  
"No Harry. kiss me," he eased the child to settle between his legs, eye level with his cock, "here." Harry blinked in confusion, but complied.  
"Yes Sir." he leaned forward and kissed the mushroom shaped head of his uncle cock.  
"Good boy. now, lick it." Harry cocked his head with curiosity.  
"Sir?" Vernon gave the boy a shark like grin, and sucked in his belly, revealing his acorn sized cock.  
"lick it like you would an ice cream cone." Vernon panted, his fleshy organ starting to stiffen up.  
"but sir, i never had an ice cream cone." Vernon smiled at the cuteness of his nude, naive nephew.  
"i shall buy you one if you lick it good." Harry perked up once more a the mention of ice cream. With determination, Harry began his job. he kissed the tip and began to run his little tongue over the underside. Vernon groaned and rubbed small circles into the soft hair. Harry, taking this as approval, licked the tip and gently nibbled the foreskin. Vernon moaned and pressed his now hard prick into the child's little maw.  
"Suck. like an ice cube Harry." Harry nodded and engulfed the organ. His uncle moaned at his hot mouth. the green eyed child slurped and ran his tongue under the side, his teeth scraping the large foreskin and earning a growl from his uncle at the action. Harry mewled and tried to fit as much of the fleshy member into his mouth. He gagged slightly as the fleshy tip brushed his uvula and the back of the roof of his mouth.  
"That's it, now my balls. do the same thing now." nodding the boy took one of the full orbs into his mouth and sucked and slurped as if it were a peach. Vernon moaned and harry lapped at the juncture and took one long swipe from the balls to the tip of his penis. Vernon let out a shout, startling Harry, and came, his milky sperm dotting the small boys face. being the curious child that he is, Harry wiped off a small droplet of cum and licked it up. the salty taste made him lick up more. Vernon groaned at the sight and stiffened once more. Harry lapped his tiny tongue over the cockhead, finishing drinking and tasting the salty essence.  
"Harry, do you love me?" He asked. Harry nodded.  
"yes sir. very much. you are very nice to me." he replied. Vernon grinned at the answer.  
"then, when Petunia and Dudley are gone, we'll play some games." Harry blinked.  
"Games?" Vernon nodded.  
"yes, like the game we just played. we'll play games and you'll get a treat if you comply. is that alright?" Harry nodded. although young, he liked this game with his uncle. made him feel big and loved. Something inside him rushed forward and he panted as a good feeling heat bloomed in his navel and enbalmed his groin in a kind heat.  
"okay sir." He nodded, the heat making him become compliant.  
"good. we'll play these games when your Aunt and cousin are gone. okay, but don't tell anyone or you'll be taken away and not allowed to play these games ever again." Harry let out a mew of protest.  
"okay sir...are we still playing?" harry asked. Vernon gave a feral grin.  
"Yes. i want you over my lap. now." Harry complied and placed his skinny body over his uncle's fat lap. Vernon used his fat palm and partd the legs, unveiling the virgin orifice. Harry squirmed and Vernon blew a wet stream of air over his hole. He clenched his pucker, earning a chuckle.  
"Relax now. this wont hurt long." reaching behind him, Vernon pulled out a small anal plug with a fluffy little tail at the end, and a bottle of oil based lubricant. using his fingers, the obese man poured a dab of lube onto the teeny hole. Harry let out a yelp of surprise from the action.  
with his finger he gentle rubbed the oil ver the hole and pressed down. Harry squirmed in his place, earning a smack over his bottom.  
"Behave now boy. or i will make this game more painful." he warned. Harry whimpered and remained as still as he could. with that, Vernon slipped his sausage finger into the hole. Harry cried out as he felt himself being stretched and that digit wriggling around inside him He parted his lips in pain as the stretching burn radiated to his tailbone. Vernon smiled and pulled his finger from the now loose hole. Harry let out a shaky breath.  
"Are you done sir?" the waif of a child asked, his eyes wide and blown from the action.  
"No. not yet." and with that, Vernon slipped the plug in place, earning a yelp from the boy. Harry whimpered as he felt his little hole stretch and accomindate the plug. as he got used to the feeling, Vernon reached down and fondled the boy's small balls and penis, earning another whimper. Harry clenched his stretched hole and grumbled as the tail brushed against his thigh.  
"Good boy. now, get off my lap and onto your hands and knees." Harry obeyed, the furry tail brushing his thighs. Vernon reached behind once more and pulled out a pair of mittens and a small ring. Harry peered at the objects with curiousity.  
"Sir?" Vernon grinned and passed the object to his little boy toy.  
"Put these on now." Harry slipped the mitten on and frowned in confusion. they were shaped like puppy paws.  
"there now. i have a puppy to play with. and puppies don't talk, they bark."  
"...arf?" Vernon grinned and motioned Harry to go over his lap once more. Harry placed his little body over his uncle's fat lap.  
"Come on now. let me see my puppy's belly." Harry whimpered and complied once more. Vernon then took the ring, which was made of a solid rubber, and stretched it over his tiny balls. he let it go with a smack. The trussed up child whined.  
"There now. it wont hurt you, but you must not touch yourself." Harry nodded and squirmed as the rubber ring pinched his skin. Flipping him over, Vernon took the tail plug and twisted it, earning a yelp from the boy. Harry wriggled in his spot and tried closing his legs. Vernon grinned and began to fuck the child with the plug. he twisted and pumped, rammed and wriggled the object inside him. Harry yelped and cried as he felt his too young genitals flare up with a building cascade of pressure.  
"Sir..." He got a smack on his bottom again.  
"Puppies don't talk." Harry then mewled and whined as the pressure built up and...stopped. he whined and wriggled in his uncle's lap. Vernon grinned and slowly removed the ring. flipping the child onto his stomach, he then pulled the plug completely out and replaced it with two of his fat fingers. his flesh freed, Harry let out a cry and lurched up, the pressure crashing into him. he panted and looked at his uncle. White fluid bathed his buttocks and his little penis twitched in tune with his heart.  
"you are not a puppy anymore, you may talk now."  
"Sir...what was that?" Vernon smiled.  
"what was what?"  
"it felt like a pressure was building up inside me, and then it exploded." he described. Vernon laughed and rubbed the small stretched hold with gentle circles.  
"that was an orgasm. you are too young for anything behind that trait except, what you said, a pressure building up."  
"oh...will play this game again?" Harry asked, now tired from his ordeal. Vernon grinned and traced his fingers over the boys ass.  
"i want to do one more thing, then its back to the cupboard with you." Harry nodded and waited. Vernon then raised the boys little bottom up to his face and took a swipe of his tongue at the orifice. Harry let out an "eep!", grabbed onto his uncle's fleshy thighs for support. Vernon chuckled and began to lick and suck on the little hole, making his little nephew squeal and squeak. he slurped and ran his tongue into the hole and swirled the muscle around, moaning at the salty taste of his nephew's anus. with a final yelp, harry felt the building up pressure once more and fell lax. Vernon then planted a kiss on the hole and eased the boy back onto the ground. Harry panted as he felt his uncle's spit cool against his opening.  
"lets go back to the cupboard now." Harry nodded and followed his naked uncle, tired and sore, but a little happy. as they reached the little cupboard, Vernon made the boy bend over and part his little cheeks. Harry blushed as he exposed his loose hole.  
"i have once more thing for you. you get a toy and a treat now." in his hand was another anal plug, this one a bit bigger than the other and had a small antennae at the end. he eased the toy inside the boy and gave him and small smack on the rump. Harry yelped and clenched down on the toy.  
"Sir?" He asked, feeling full.  
"shh...from now on, i want you every night to have this plug in you and play with it. like i did tonight." Vernon said. Harry nodded.  
"Sir...is this a way to show my love?" he asked.  
"yes. and now a treat. wait here and sit still." pulling out a small remote, he pressed a small button. the plug inside him began to vibrate and wriggle. Harry squealed and flailed in surprise.  
"Be good now. let it feel good." harry nodded and began to rub his little hole around the plug. Vernon walked away, leaving the door open to the cupboard. Harry whimpered and wriggled on his small cot as more the good pressure built up inside him once more. Vernon came back five  
minutes later...with an ice cream cone.  
"a treat for my good little boy." with a flick from the remote, the vibrations sped up and got stronger. Harry whimpered and tried to sit still as he was handed the ice cream cone and tried to eat it.  
"if you eat it without spilling a drop, i'll love you more." harry perked and, fighting the urge to writhe and wriggle, ate the sweet frozen cream dessert. he finished without spilling a drop. Vernon smiled at the sweet treat melted and glazed his face. bending down, he stuck out his tongue and lapped up the mess, his walrus mustache tickling the boy's smooth face.  
"Good boy, now get dressed and go to bed. we'll play again soon. remember, don't tell anyone." Harry nodded and nestled down into his bed. he fell asleep with the vibrating plug in his bottom.

 

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~


	3. Age ten-Aunt Petunia

"Your uncle? he taught you what to do?" Snape asked. Harry nodded and raised his rear for some more attention from the Potion Masters' tapered fingers. Severus traced the well used hole.  
"uh huh. he said this was how people show love, dn you love me so i did what i was told!...was i a good boy for you?" Harry asked. Snape stopped tracing that little hole, and looked at the boy.  
"Harry, why do think this is a way to show love? did your uncle tell you to do this?" he asked. Harry smiled and reached behind him to slip his own finger into his puckered orifice. Snape watched as the little child fucked himself with the digits.  
"not just him. My aunt Petunia too!"  
"your aunt too?!" Snape exclaimed.  
"Uh huh. she wanted me to show her my love too, but not like uncle Vernon." Harry replied, his voice hitched slightly as he felt his small penis stiffen up as he brushed his prostate.  
"how so?" he moved the messy haired tween's finger and replaced it with his own. Harry mewled and raised his rear higher.  
"she wanted me to be a good boy as she had her version of nice time fun. i was a good boy, at least I tried to be!"  
"what did she do?" Harry smiled and thought about his nice time with his aunt as she showed her love for him. 

~~Flashback~~

Vernon was gone to work and Dudley away at a summer camp for a week. Petunia smiled and looked at her nephew. Harry, age ten, stood by the stairs and waited as he watched his aunt lock every door and close every blind and curtain. Petunia looked down at her prepubesent nephew and folded her skinny arms. Harry, knowing what to do, stripped from his clothes, bent in half and parted his little globes of flesh. He grinned at his aunt and wriggled his hips. Petunia grinned back and slipped off her panties, placing them over the boy's face like a mask. Harry crinkled his nose as the sour scent of Petunia's slick sufforcated his sense of smell.   
"Good boy. Let me see my little boy's pussy." She said, her voice sickly sweet. Harry bent his body even more, and parted his cheeks as much as he could. Petunia let out a girshly, perverted giggle and kneeled to the floor, leveling her face with the boy's anus.   
"Do you remember what to say?" She asked, blowing her wet breath against his orifice. Harry nodded, and parted his legs slightly.   
"Please, auntie, Clean my filthy boy pussy with your mouth. I want you to kiss and lick me clean. I was dirty. Please let me give you my hole." He recited. Petunia giggled and grabbed the boy's dimpled thighs, digging her nails into the flesh.   
"You ask so nicely. How can I refuse?" inhaling, she pressed her lips harshly to his hole and blew her hot breath inside him. Harry mewed and clenched his fingers tight as he kept his opening exposed. Raspberry sound filled the room, and Harry blushed as he felt his aunt slide her slimy tongue deep inside him, tracing his walls and slurping up the mucus like lubricant like a dessert in his ass. She dug her nails deeper in his hole, earning a cry of pain from the boy. Petunia smiled into his passage and sucked hard on the hole. Harry let out a cry as she then pressed her tongue hard on his bladder through his rump.   
"Please, auntie. I have to..." he begged. Petunia stopped her fun and dug in her pocket for something. Harry let out a pained cry as she plucked a clothespin from her apron and made the wooden tool pinch his smaller head, thus stopping himself from relieving.   
"There now. Oh! you insulent boy! You ruined my fun! Now you must be punished. Let go of your arse and stand tall." Harry complied as he watched his aunt stand and lead him over to the sink. SHe pulled the small hose from the sink and turned the water on cold. Harry paled.   
"You know what to do." sighing, Harry turned around and pulled out a small step stool. He climbed to the top and bent his naked body over the edge of the sink. The cold water brushed against his face, but he knew better to drink it, his full bladder was already protesting at being so close to running water. He reached behind him and exposed his saliva slicked hole. Petunia huffed and pressed the hose to his opening. He gave it a squeeze and Harry let out a light sob as she pumped several quarts into his bowels. He began to cry as he felt his flat tummy distended against the sink edge. Petunia then turned the water to hot and repeated the action. Harry was now steadily crying as hot, burning water pumped into his full belly and bottom. Removing the hose, Harry clenched down and stood straight, his stomach swollen as if he was pregnant. Frowning at her nephew, Petunia then dragged the boy to the pantry. harry cried, his tears being soaked up from his aunt's underwear on his head.   
"Please, Auntie! I'll be good! You can lick my boy cunt again! I'll be good!" he wailed. Ignoring her nephew, the skinny woman pulled out a bucket and bottle brush.   
"You were disobediant. So what happens to naughty boys?" she sneered. Harry, his green eyes shimmering with sorriness, bowed his head in defeat.   
"They must be cleaned out." The horse faced woman nodded. He kept his head down as his aunt then carried the bucket back into the kitchen and next to the step stool. Harry was panting, trying to keep the water inside him. He stood next to the bucket and glanced at his aunt.   
"Well? Get on with it!" Harry mewled and squatted over the bucket. Petunia went to the sink and began to do dishes.   
"Well, boy? I dont hear anything." she sniped. With a bit of a push, Harry felt a steady trickled of water seep out of his opening. Due to the lack of being fed this week, he only had water and mucus in his anal canal. Petunia hummed a jolly tune as the water continued too trickled out of his body.   
After several embarassing minutes, Harry was empty.   
"All done?" his aunt asked. Harry nodded, his face flushed with shame. Picking up the brush, Petunia then settled herself down on one of the kitchen chairs, with a small bottle of dish soap by her hand. She patted her lap. The ashamed boy stood on shaky legs and hobbled over to his sadist aunt.   
"Come on now, you should know this routine by now." Biting his lip, Harry slid himself over her lap, parting his legs to expose his clean anus. Using the soap as a lubricant, Petunia coated the bottle brush and used a small dollop to grease her nephew's hole. Harry clenched his hands as the older woman began to press the brush into him. She twirled it once and the bristles slipped in, scratching his walls. She kept a steady rhythm as she made the brush pulse in and out of his body. The bristles were soft from over use yet they still scratched lines in his rear.   
After a couple minutes of her scrubbing, Petunia tossed the brush into the sink and straightened her nephew.   
"There now. All clean. What do you say after a cleaning?" she chided. Harry clasped his legs together and gave a small bow.   
"Thank you for cleaning my boy cunt, auntie. I promise to keep it clean from now on." Petunia smiled and pushed the boy to his knees. She lifted the skirt of her dress and exposed her slick opening. Harry, still sore from his cleaning, buried his nose into her folds and used a skilled tongue to trace the skin and lap up her juices. She moaned and pressed the boy's face to delve deeper into her bits. she moaned and mewled as Harry sucked on her pearl.   
"There, Oh, good boy. oh, OH!!' she came, covering the boy's face with her slick juices, also soaking her panties on the boy's face.   
"Good boy." she crooned. Harry smiled and remained still as she removed the cloth panties from the boy's head. Harry shook his head, undoing his flattened mass of hair.   
"There now. I'm going to go lay down, get dressed and do your chores." she ordered. Harry smiled.   
"Yes aunt Petunia."


	4. New Quarters

Harry let out a huff, his voice laced with impatience. he knew that Snape had shown his "love" of him, but the hooked nosed man was doing nothing but teasing his hole and rubbing his buttocks. Not that he minded. Snape was thinking, his features blank in thought.  
"Professor Snape. what should i do now?" the small child asked. Snape jolted alert.  
"what do you mean? you are going to bed." Snape replied. Harry's face fell. scurrying off the man's lap, he reached down and began to reassert his tousled clothing. He stood and began to shuffle away from the dark man. Snape chuckled lightly and stopped the perverse child from leaving the room.  
"No Harry. you'll be staying in my private quarters from now on. i'll alert your head of house in a bit." Harry smiled and went to hug the older male.  
"Thank you. Does this mean I'm all yours now?" Potter asked, voice dripping with love and eagerness. Severus nodded and stood, straightening his disheveled back to it's proper form. He stood straight like a dark soldier in a war zone.  
"Yes. And I don't share." Harry giggled at the professor's possessive nature. Snape just rolled his eyes and giving a faint smirk.

 

Harry gaped as he took in the room around him. Snape was giving the final touch to the tour to the boy.  
"...and here is where you'll be staying for now." the boy shook himself and gasped at the size and beauty of the room. the room was big, much bigger than the boy's dormitories at the tower. a massive bed covered in thick blankets and pillows sat in the middle. four beautifully carved post sat at each corner. the comforter was also enormous, folded twice just to fit the bed. There was a Deep dresser that sat just a few feet to the left of the bed and it was equipped with for large drawers. There was even a large trunk, similar to His school's assigned peice of luggage, sat at the foot. a large terrarium sat to one wall and housed what looked like a two headed king cobra. the serpent rose from his sleep and blinked at the two males, one head with bright and alert, the other head dull and soulless.  
"Professor, what kind of snake is that?" the child asked. Snape smirked and ushered the boy to the side of the tank. The snake flared his hood in surprise, but relaxed as it reconised it's master. It yawned, flashing needle sharp fangs.  
"This is Dali. he is a genderless twin headed false cobra." he explained. Harry made an oohing sound and went over to talk to the creature. He peered in close to the terrarium, excitement in his features.  
~Hello Dali, i'm Harry. how are you?~ he asked. the snake looked up and winked at him.  
~i'm doing splendid, now that I have a speaker to communicate with. but i would enjoy a nice nip of that fire whiskey your mate is fond of.~ he replied. Harry giggled. The serpent thinks Severus was his chosen mate!  
~i'll see if i can sneak some for you...um, can i ask you a question, a somewhat personal question?~ Harry muttered, curiousity etched in his features. Dali nodded his alert head and kept his gaze on the boy.  
~ask away little one.~ Dali replied, making the boy blush at the new nickname.  
~umm...if you have two heads, then why is only one head able to talk?~ the snake made a hissing noise, kind of like a choppy laugh.  
~the second head is a dummy. to put it simply, its like a wart or a mole on a human, But many of my kind use the second head as a decoy when facing our enemies.~  
~oh i see. ooh! Snape looks a little worried about something. i better go now. see you soon!~ the snaked nodded to the child.  
~little one, i live here with master...Snape, we'll talk more very soon. Take care.~ with that, the serpent nodded and curled back into a ball and fell back asleep. Harry turned around and his smile fell as he took in Snape's horrified face. He bit his lower lip in worry.  
"Sir? did i do something wrong?" Snape then suddenly reached out and pulled the child over to the massive bed. he sat on one of the sides and brought harry to stand in front of him. he then held the child close to his being. Harry was shocked as Snape hugged him close.  
"Harry, where did you learn that?" he asked. the child cocked his head to the side, like a curious cat.  
"learn what sir?" he asked. Snape frowned, leering at the boy.  
"talking to the snake, where did you learn that?!" he exclaimed. Harry smiled.  
"oh. i was always able to. Uncle Vernon took me to the zoo one day because i was a good boy for him, and he left to get me an ice cream. we were in the snake room when i saw an adder crying. she told me that the zoo keeper stole her eggs and i told her i was alone too. we had fun talking, but Uncle Vernon came back and i never saw her again. and also, i accidently sicced a young boa onto my cousin on his birthday." Snape sighed and held the boy close. Harry began to squirm, unused to the gentle gesture.  
"um, Sir? how should i prove my love to you? Uncle Vernon wanted a pet, Aunt Petunia wanted a plaything. how do i show my love for you?" he asked. Snape grinned and yanked the child over his knee, removing his trousers and pants. he rubbed the soft buttocks and began to slid his finger into the relaxed orifice. Harry squeaked and wriggled playfully around on the dour man's lap.  
"i like naughty boys who need to have proper punishment. can you be that for me?" Snape said, giving the small ass a sharp tap. Harry mewled and raised his rump higher, looking rather lewd.  
"yes Sir." he replied, voice hoarse with lust. Severus smirked and began to warm the bottom with semi light taps. Harry yelped and gave hit little bottom a wriggle.  
"Good." 


	5. Chapter 5

in the den of Snape's apartment, Harry remained on his knees, engulfing his new lover's thick member into his little mouth. Severus hummed with delight as the boy professonally traced his teeth over his veins, he kept a firm hand sroking Potter's messy locks. One tooth nicked the edge of his scrote, He tightened his hold on his little lover's mass of hair.  
"Careful, that part is very tender." Snape said, his voice keeping to a mild, yet effective, pace. Harry nodded and relaxed his mouth a bit more. Hollowing his cheek, Harry smiled around the thick flesh as he heard Snape moan his release. He drunk all the salty white fluid with ease. Standing up, he looked up at his dark man.  
"Sir,. i have to get ready for school. May I get dressed?" Harry begged. Snape smiled at his boy. Harry, his hair more messed up, a hickey forming on his neck and eyes bright with lust, looked up at him  
"i see. but what if i want you to stay in my bed and play with your new toys i gave you? or if i told your head of house that i will take over all your schooling? should i do that instead?" he exclaimed as he reached and Gently tugged on his boy's little prick. Harry mewled squirmed away. He turned and bent over in half, parting his two cheeks. Snape picked up a small vial of oil and greased his fingers generously. rubbing the pale flesh with one hand, he slipped two oiled digits into the boy and crooked his fingers, making said child mewl. Harry wriggled his bottom.  
"hold still, now Harry, i'm not done." Snape then took his fingers out of his pet and picked up two small balls, one no bigger than a plum pit, the other about the size of a plum. Using the oil, the balls were slicked and, now that he was a bit stretched out, pressed the first one into Harry's slick orifice with little effort. The second one was prodded gently, yet with firmness and it soon slipped with with a slight pop. Harry clenched down on the orbs, feeling rather full at the moment. He sat back on his haunches, a bit impatient. Severus stood and picked up a thing branch of a willow. A switch.  
"sir...can i take them out now?" Harry asked after a few minutes. Snape frowned and gave the switch a twirl. at the swishing sound, harry turned his head to look at the older man. His buttocks were burning with phantom pain.  
"no. i was going to take them out, but now i think i should punish you. i think five should do it for now." Harry nodded and braced himself for the swats.  
....SWIP, Crack! Harry flinched and let out a whimper. a thin pink stripe decorated his small ass.  
"Count Harry."  
"o...one." SWIP, Crack!  
"two..." SWIP, Crack!  
"thr...three!"  
"Two more. you are being such a good boy." SWIP, Crack!  
"four!" Swip! Crack!  
"fi...five!" Harry wailed as the final strike handed on his bare rump. Severus smiled and brought the boy to his chest as he sniffled from the pain. Harry sniffled as he felt Snape rub soothing circles on his striped ass. The Potion's Master made a shushing noise and held the child dear.  
"Good boy, you can push out the orbs now." Harry nodded and pressed down as his bowels contracted and with a slight burn and a slip, the first orb fell out with a thud and bit of irritation. The secondorb fell out with no effort. Harry reached behind himself and traced his loose hole.  
"i feel really empty now." he stated. The Head of Slytherin smiled and picked up the boy in his arms, cradling him.  
"do you want to feel full?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
"yes, being full reminds me how much i'm loved by you." he stated. Snape chuckled and carried the boy back into the bedroom. he placed him down on the soft mattress.  
"on your belly now. and spread your legs." Harry nodded and complied. Snape then opened his trunk. he pulled out a sounding rod with a ring at the end, a good sized anal plug, and a small container of specially made suppositories. removing one of the little capsules, he slid it as deep as he could go into the boy. Harry squirmed as the little butt pill melted and coat his passage.  
"Sir?" He asked, feeling the medicine object trying to slip out of his ass.  
"don't worry, it will be fine for right now. hold still. the plug in his hand was three inches long, and an inch and half thick at the base. due to the passage being slick with lubricant from the balls and the suppository, the plug slipped in with ease.  
"oh! i'm full again." Snape then lifted the child upright.  
"i want you to sit up now, let me see your little cock." he asked. harry nodded and opened his legs. Snape smiled at the little prize, the pinnk tip beginning to form a fluid. picking up another lubricant bottle, he slicked up the rod and slid it into the small slit. Harry bit his lip as he fought the urge to cross his legs.  
"Hold still now. if i miss up, it will hurt you." the boy nodded and did his best to remain still. Severus smiled at the determination of the child and secured the ring tight around the boy's tip. Harry yelped as he felt something buzz against his hole. he looked up and saw a small wireless remote in Snape's hand.  
"there now. get dressed. because you disobeyed earlier, you have to wear this all day. and i won't remove it until after Dinner." he said. Harry nodded and wiggled in his seat, both his bottom and and his little head blockaded.  
"okay sir. i can last that long. Uncle Vernon one day wanted me to walk around all day with my bottom full of milk. it did make my stomach hurt, but he was Happy!" he stated. the boy then clamped his legs shut and and struggled into his clothes, which was hard to do, because he felt pure lust course through his body. he mewled as he felt his penis stiffen from the build up of pressure.  
"Sir, whats going on? i feel....really, really good." he moaned and reached down to stroke his hardness. Snape chuckled and gently swatted his hand away.  
"let it be. when i take it off tonight, you'll get a treat." he bribed. Harry chirped and tried to ignore the feeling. he smiled as he stood completely dressed, his robe, thank god, was rather baggy. After the child left the dungeons, Snape frowned and began to dig through his private book collection, searching for something. Something about Harry.

 

"Harry! where have you been?! McGonagall said you were to stay with Snape from now on!" a certain bushy haired girl chirped. a lanky red head stood next to her, looking rather bored.  
"yeah, but i like it! he's nice to me, doesn't beat me or anything!" harry stated. Hermione bit the inside of her mouth.  
"Are you sure? there were rumors that he can be a little...sick." Ron blurted.  
"he's not sick! he loves me! he told me so!" Harry, now upset glared at his two friends, then turned on his heel and went back to his and Snape's quarters. from the shadows of one of the doorways, Severus watched the scene play out.


	6. Finding out

Harry cried into the pillow on the bed, Hermione's words echoing in his head.  
"he's not sick. Snape loves me...does he?" he asked himself. there was a knock on the door. looking up, Harry sniffled as Severus strolled in and began to rub the small of his back.  
"...are you sick? does that make me sick?" he asked. Snape sighed.  
"unforunatly, yes. doing what we have been doing makes me a sick person. but have been looking up our laws and i found something." he stated. Harry sat up, wiping his eyes with a child like manner. Snape motioned the boy to snuggle to his side. Harry smiled and leaned against the older man.  
"what did you find?" Snape smiled and "accio'ed" a thick book over to his hands.  
"in here i found i law about under age intercourse. here, right here.  
In the use of under magic powered by underage sexual intercourse, the adult being who powers create the increase of the power now has a semi permement bond over the child. by this bond the child now must have a regular suppply of magic exchanged through sex or his/her body with slowly drain, killing the child. due to this process the magic exchange creates what is called the incubus/succubus syndrome. there is no cure. by wizarding law, the adult of the pair must form a bond withthe younger party. This is to happen until a more suitable mate is found."  
"So...i'm sick too?" Harry's eye swelled with tears. Snape, for once not feeling sexual towards the boy, hugged him close, trying to quiet his wails.  
"no. you are not sick. you have a condition that happens more than you think." Snape then began to help the child out of his clothes. he removed the plug and wriggled the rod from his teeny cock. he was now naked and looking up at the man, confused.  
"but...why me? the book didn't say how i got this condition. so how did i get it?" he asked. Severus smiled and shrugged off his robe, standing in a simple dark blue tee and black jeans, his feet covered in dark dragon hide boots. picking up the boy, he then summoned a smock and dressed him for bed. He even slipped on a thick pair of socks onto the tiny feet of his charge.  
"you got this way because your uncle made the magical blocks inside you to collapsed. your magic rushed forward and overwhelmed you, making it hard to withstand the flow of energy. when your uncle first....'showed' his love, the feeling broke the block on your energy and slowly started to drain you. in order for the magic to stay stable, you have to have a steady income of sex. i'm so sorry this has happened to you, but i'm here to help you now. You'll get better." Harry smiled wrapped his thin arms around the man's neck. Snape smiled and then scowled as he counted the tiny ribs and felt his bony body dig into him.  
"looks like i have my hands full now." he smirked. Harry blinked and looked up.  
"what do you mean?" he asked innocently. Snape smirked once more and lead the child to the kitchen.  
"i'm going to have to fatten you up! you are way too skinny!" Harry gigled and sucked in his belly, showing the hook nosed man how skinny he was. Snape chuckled and nuzzled the boy, inhaling his sweet scent.

 

Petunia Dursley sighed as she stirred her pot of soup. Dursley was huffing at the paper as he read it over. looking to see that her husband was busy, she fondled her breasts as she remembered her fun time with her nephew.  
Vernon scowled as he felt the tension inside him grow. he wanted the skinny waif of the boy right now. his small ass up and perked as he played witht a larger anal plug with a tail. he missed the cute squeaking noises he mad as he thrusted into the tight hole. without warning, he moaned out loud, causing his skinny wife to stop at what she was doing and stare at him.  
"Vernon! not at the table!!!" she screeched. the fat man scowled at the woman and stood.  
"and what of it? i know what you do at the table....with that boy!" Petunia paled. Vernon grinned nad reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture.  
"i know you have made the boy drink up your filthy cunt, but at least i gave him time to get used to the idea. you thrived on making him mentally hurt!" Petunia chewed her lip.  
"so....you admit hurting him too? you also admit you took his freakish ass and abused him too!" she screeched. Vernon huffed and folded his paper in half.  
"Well, How about this? next time we get him...we'll share him." Petunia

 

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. A mirror rested on his desk, showing the headmaster a first glance view as Snape sucked harry's little penis, making the boy flail happily.  
"At long last... It shall be mine." Albus cakled wildly as he watched his two favorite pawns go at it like dogs in heat.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was full, stuffed really. Shortly after his chat with Snape, the sallow skinned male kept to his word. they had a homemade feast. Honey roasted ham, with caramelized pineapple rings, mashed red potatoes with the skin on, roasted carrots and sweet gravy made from the juice of the ham. for dessert they had roasted chestnuts, chocolate pudding with candy chips and freshly made butterbeer for him, and an American beer for Snape. his stomach was round tight with all the food. Snape chuckled as Harry slurped the dregs of his drink. He never felt so full! After he had a quick nap, Harry stripped and tried to help Severus make dinner, but was refused and ordered to remain in the living room part of the apartment. This was a few hours ago.  
"feel better?" he asked. the tween smiled and nodded his head. Snape smiled and stood from the table. he walked towards the living room. Harry hopped out of his seat and followed the man.  
"what are we doing now?" the boy asked. Sevrus smilled and sat down on his couch, patting the seat next to him.  
"we are going to talk about your syndrome." Harry's face fell.  
"oh. i thought we were going to..." Snape chuckled and brought the boy over his lap, making him straddle the man. Harry's face flushed, a heat starting to build in his navel.  
"you little perv. if we do...well, that, you'll get ill and we cannot have that, can we?" he explained. Harry blushed and buried his face in the shirt of his companion.  
"okay...umm, with my syndrome, do i crave...love making?" he asked. Snape closed his eyes.  
"It's okay to say sex, but yes. you'll crave it. it'll be like a drug addiction, but unlike an addiction, you can't stop, even if you wanted to. if you deny your body the energy created from sex, you'll steadily drain your magical core and slowly die." the professor explained. Harry nodded and squirmed in his seat.  
"How will i know when i need...sex?" he asked. Snape rubbed small circles on the boy's back.  
"you'll know. Now, why were you disappointed when we weren't going to have sex?" he said teasingly. Harry blushed.  
"...it feels so good. i like it. i feel, happy and proud." he explained. Severus lifted one eyebrow at the comment.  
"proud?" Harry perked and gave the boy a beaming smile.  
"i feel really proud because i made someone feel good. Uncle Vernon said he felt good when i did stuff for him during our private time."

 

~flashback~

Vernon grinned as he looked over his work on his nephew. Harry, age ten, was on his hands and knees, once more wearing the paw mitts, and had a headband with perked puppy ears and nestled in his rump was a long tail that dragged on the floor. it was a remote controlled one, so it wagged. Harry stuck out his tongue, panting as pressure and arousal building up inside him, his eyes beginning to glaze over as he was overcomed by the lust.  
"such a good boy. you are a good boy, arn't you?" he whispered. Harry smiled and wriggled his bottom like a happy puppy. he let out a yip and crawle over to the obese male. Vernon grinned and gripped his cock.  
"come now, enjoy your treat." Harry let out another yip and crawled until he was settled between the lardy thighs of his uncle. with a now skilled mouth, he suckled, slurped and nibbled on the organ. Within minutes, the older man let out a shout and came down the boy's throat. Harry swallowed the bitter fluid and looked up for more instructions.  
"No more, my dear pup. come now, lets take care of you now." Vernon then picked him up and placed him on the nearby bed. Harry curled his arms like a pup and parted his skinny legs. Vernon bent low and took the small organ into his mouth, sucking and biting as he did. Harry mewled and writhed as pleasure and pressure built up inside him. with a yelp, he came his liquid sweet with youth.  
"Good. boy. such a good boy. come. you deserve a treat." the fat man then removed the slim tail from his rump, took off the mitts and removed the ears. Harry stood naked as a jaybird as he was lead to the kitchen and given a couple apples. the boy munched happily on the treat.

~end flashback~

Harry snuggled close to Snape as he recited his tale. Snape frowned and held the boy close.  
"i see, did your aunt do anything like that?" Harry shook his head.  
"no. it just wasn't as fun as with my uncle."

~flashback~

Panting, Harry huffed as he bore down as his aunt rubbed ginger oil on his hole. His aunt Petunia was feeling a bit sadistic today. Eariler, she wanted him to lay on his belly as she ran the bottle brush over his hole. He let out a sad hiccup and lowered his chest to the floor, presenting his opening to his aunt.  
"i'm sorry aunt Petunia." she heard the boy whisper. Harry remained still as she pushed the brush into his rectum.  
"you...freak! you made me this way!!" she screeched. She left the bottle brush in his rear and motioned the boy to stand. Harry gulped as the ginger oil began to spead like a burning plague around his orifice and inside his hole.  
"i'm sorry aunt Petunia." he whispered once more. Harry kept his head bowed and bit his lip as he felt his aunt grab his shoulder. She dragged him over to the basement door. Opening the threshold, Harry paled as she ushered him down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he gaped as he looked at the small cot in the center of the room. Petunai smirked and reached to pull the brush out of his ass.   
"Aunt Petunia, what..." a single glare silenced him. She shoved the naked boy onto the cot.   
"I have something that will teach you to earn your keep." She cackled and held up what appeared to be a small hose. Harry looked around and blanched as he spotted a very familiar rubber bag. But this bag was bigger, much bigger.   
"Auntie...Do I have to be cleaned out? Did I do something dirty?" he asked. Petunia smiled sweetly, too sweetly.  
"Yes. I decided that you must be thouroughly cleaned out every day. So to make sure you stay clean, I decided that before you go to school, and after, I shall clean you out." Harry nodded and his eyes glimmered with unknowing arousal. He had been feeling sick the past few days, but when he came down here for his nice time with his aunt, he was slowly becoming better. he could feel it. Petunia smiled and made her nephew lay on his belly on the bed.   
"Today, You will be cleaned out and punished at the same time. Do you remember why you have to be cleaned?" she asked. Harry nodded and kept his head low.  
"I...was being bad. Because I ate food without your proper permission." he replied. His aunt nodded and began to go through the motions of prepration. Petunia filled up the large rubber bag with a tablespoon of salt, one cup of detergent and four quarts of steaming hot water. She picked up the end of the hose and applied a decent amount of lubricant. Harry paused slightly to part his legs as Petunia eased the tube into his pink hole. Petunia smiled at her placid nephew and tapped on the pert bottom at her mercy.  
" As you can tell, I'm getting you ready to recieve an enema, a big one. Maybe next time you'll behave." she hissed. Harry nodded and raised his hips slightly as she ran what felt like yards of hose were being snaked in his bowels. Petunia scowled at the boy, waiting.  
"I;m sorry for not behaving, Please show punish me for my insolence." he recited. His aunt smiled and undid the clasp that paused the water. Harry groaned as the rancid feeling water burned and irritated his inner walls. He moaned in pain as he felt hisbelly beginning to swell and gurgle as the liquid ran through him.  
"this is your punishment. I hope you learn better in the future." And she pulled back her hand and smacked his flesh. Harry wailed as he spanked.

~end flashback~

"oh Harry." Snape sighed and held the boy dearly. said boy sighed and snuggled closer.  
"I had to be cleaned out twice a day, and I couldn't go to the bathroom right until I came here...You are not going to clean me out too, are you?" Harry asked, his eye bright with worry. Snape shook his head.  
"No, I will go at your pace." he replied. The two sat on the sofa, now no longer holding secrets.  
"i don't have to go back to her anymore, do I?" he asked, after a while. Severus shook his head.  
"No, as i said, you'll be staying with me from now on." realizing something, Harry looked up.  
" but what about my syndrome? if i go to class, and it starts to show, what should i do then?" Snape bit his lip in thought.  
"hmm... then there is one thing to do."  
"what's that?"  
"homeschool, you'll stay here and I'll teach you myself."


	8. Chapter 8

Using a seeing glass, Albus smiled as he watched a rather peppy Snape playfully tickled a squirming Harry with a feather. He smiled knowingly as the younger boy stopped and planted a kiss on the dark man's big nose. He cackled gleefully as he watched the boy mewl and parted his skinny legs. His cackling reached a new octave as he watched his sallow skinned Potions Master gently suck on the boy's slim neck and fondled the small balls, making him writhe even more. He let out a breathy sigh as he watched Severus slick up his slender digits and stretch the boy to fit a few toys. he leaned closer to the glass as Snape pulled out a round, bulb like...  
a knock at the door. with a mumbled swear and a wave of his hand, the glass was placed gently in his desk and any hint of madness was gone.  
"Come in." the door ceaked open and in popped in one concerned Hermione Granger.

 

Hermione bit her lip. She never been to the headmaster's office.  
"come in" jumping at the voice, she eased in and relaxed at the atmosphere. random daubles and bottles decorated the room. a large flame colored bird crooned to her as she walked past it. the massive desk had two chairs in front of it and a largeer one behind. the head master was seating in the larger chair behind the desk.  
"take a seat Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and sat neatly into one of other chairs.  
"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. Hermione ducked her head and replied in a meek voice.  
"Its Harry sir. Harry Potter. i think Snape is doing something to him." Albus frowned at the information. This is not part of his plans.  
"what do you mean? I spoke with Professor Snape and Harry and both are doing quite well." Hermione bit her lip and ran her tongue over her gap in her teeth.  
"What i mean sir, is that Harry no longer talks to us, he's not allowed anywhere without Snape, even the bathroom! and he has these odd bruises on his wrists." Albus perked at this. Something he has no knowledge of. He didn't show it, but he was giddy with glee.  
"oh?" Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

 

~Flashback~

"Harry! where have you been? its been two weeks since you last talked to us!" Hermione snipped. Ron was silent and nodded along with the bushy haired tween. Harry paused and froze as his two ex friends closed in on him.  
"Oh, hey guys. I'm sorry but something came up and both the headmaster and Sev...Snape said i was not to mingle with the common crowd. i found out i had a...condition and Snape is helping me control it. I'm sorry, but until i can control my condition...we can't be friends." the meekly boy turned to leave but the girl reached out and grabbed his wrist, making the sleeve of his robe ride up. Ron gasped, drawing his female friends gaze to the skinny wrist. Hermione gasped as well.  
Harry's wrist was red raw and had dark bruises the shape of hand prints along the limb.  
"Harry, did Snape do this to you?" she asked. Harry frowned and yanked his wrist out of her grasp. he pulled down the fabric, covering the flesh.  
"Snape has been nothing but kind and understanding to me! How dare you think he would..." clenching his hands, the green eyed child turned his tail and fled, leaving his friends in the dust.

~End FLashback~

Albus was estatic!  
'So the two are into bondage. how fun!' he thought. Hermion finished her tail and looked up at the headmaster.  
"Sir, can't you do anything?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry, but without further cause, he's not doing anything wrong. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." he said.   
'and apparently so are his.' he thought to himself. with a sigh, Hermione stood.  
"thank you, Sir." and with that, she was gone. Making sure the chit was completly gone, he smiled as he pulled out his glass and giggled maniacally as he watched Snape line his member with his charge's rump. He shuddered with glee as he watch the lean male pump the boy full of his flesh and seed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, Snape. So glad you decided to join us!" Minerva said, sarcasm drowning her words. The dark man rolled his eyes and took a seat next to the feline teacher. Using his quick hands, He faked a handshake and spiked the transfiguration teacher's tea with catnip.  
"Pleasure. Now, what is the reason for this ludicrous appointment?" Snape asked. Albus chuckled and turned to answer the younger man.  
"Its about Harry Potter. After you offered to personally mentor him, I noticed a few things happening." Severus stiffened and sat straighter. This does not bode well for him.  
"What?" Albus smirked and replied.  
"His level of sexual energy released is steadily rising, and Severus? I know you are behind it." The teacher turned and gasped as the Dark eyed man stood tall. Rage was emitting of him in droves. He stood up and glowered at the man.  
"How did you know?" he snarled. Albus chuckled to himself.  
"When sexual energy is released, The older, more experienced partner began to beautify. And Severus? Have you looked at yourself lately?" McGonagall conjured a mirror and shoved it harshly towards her companion. Snape took the mirror andlet out a light gasp as he took in his appearance.  
His greasy hair was longer, and more of a glossy texture than greasy, Hisnose was straight and a mite smaller, His skin more milky than sallow and his teeth white and straight. His once just a skinny frame was filled out with lean muscle and scarless skin.  
"You've been harvesting the sex magic from Harry?" Poppy exclaimed. Realizing he was in deep shit, Snape sighed, placed down the mirror and eased back into the chair.  
"Not exactly. I was hoping to wait until later, when Harry was more in control. but thanks to the headmaster," He glared at the conniving codger, "I must confess. The reason why I've been harvesting Harry's sexual energy so his body doesn't overdose on the magic released." Severus ran his fingers through his hair, unknowingly earning the eyes of a Pomona, Poppy and suprisingly, Hagrid. McGonagall sighed and sipped her tea. She let out a pleased mew as her tea was now laced with the delicious treat. This action went unnoticed by the group.  
"But, why must ye be 'arvesting 'Arry's sex magic?" Hagrid asked. Severus sghed and folded his hands in front of him.  
"Because, When Minerva ordered him to recieve corporal punishment by my hand, I found out his magical blocked were destroyed by his uncle. and the only way the magical blocks can be destroyed that young was a dubious consent at a young age. When i confronted Harry, he told me his uncle was making him work for a shred of kindness by using sex. Due to his age, what is the one creature that now must be...well, milked of the sexual energy?" Sinistra gasped and brought a hand up to her mouth. Pomfrey and Hagrid also gasped.  
"You mean...that poor boy is now..." Poppy trailed off. Snape nodded.  
"Yes. Due to the abuse, Harry is now a budding incubus. And he is bonded to me for his safety."

 

He sat naked by the dining room fire. Harry sat with a giant book in his nude lap, and Dali dozing next to the child. He sighed and looked towards the doorway for his tall dark man. Dali lifted his active head.  
~whats wrong, Little master? Longing for your mate?~ The serpent asked. Harry blushed.  
~yeah, I miss Severus. And i've been feeling a little ill. Like i ate too much and need to use the bathroom, but it's not my stomach, but....deeper inside me. Like...~  
~your soul?~ Dali answered. The green eyed youth nodded.  
~yeah, is something wrong with me?~ Dali looked at the youth and turned his gaze towards the giant book in the boy's lap.  
~This book, is about...what you are?~ He asked. Harry nodded and flipped through the giant tome.  
~yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?~ Dali mad ehis hissing laugh. He nosed the book's pages and fell on a section that read "Symptons of energy build up."  
~Here. Read this.~ Giving the snake a queer look, the naked child complied and read the passage out loud.  
"Sexual energy builds up if not released and can cause the incubus to suffer from an magical overdose. Symptoms include, a felling of fullness, ill to the stomach, lax in energy and irritable behavior." harry gaped.  
~So thats why i feel strange! My magic is building up.~ Dali nodded and then eased the boy towards the bedroom.  
~put me back in my den and prep yourself for your mate. i can smell him coming closer.~ Dali then was placed into his tank and curled up under the heated light. Harry bit his lip and then gasped as slender fingers lifted him and placed him on the bed. Snape chuckled as his little charge looked up at him with heavy eyelids, the perfect picture of debauchery..  
"How was the meeting?" Harry asked. Severus smiled.  
"Better than I hoped, but something have came up." Harry melwed as Snape gently nipped along his neck.  
"What? What came up?" he asked. Severus parted the cute thighs and leveled himself with the boy'ssmall hole.  
"We are to be permently bonded."And with that, he delve his tongue to the orifice.


	10. Chapter 10

McGonagall took a deep breath and glided into the gryffindor common room. Clearing her throat, the feline teacher waited until a majority of the house had their wayward attention on her frame. She stood tall and turned to face her clowder.  
"Attention all students, Please file to the main hall for a student bonding ceremony. Please make yourselves presentable. For those who do not know what a bonding is, please turn to an older student or a pureblood student. That is all." She turned on her heel and went to her chambers to make herself presentable. Minerva remembered she had a fine green dress for the occasion.

Hermione frowned in confusion. She turned to her red head companion. Ron was groaning and putting his head in his arms. The other Gryffindors were chittering away at eachother and hurrying to prep themselves for the ceremony. The young witch tapped her friend on his skinny shoulder.  
"Ron, what exactly is a bonding ceremony? I haven't come across it in any of my books." she asked. Ron sighed and stood, stretching his muscles. He tidied his robes, and ran his finger through his hair to comb it. Hermione looked down at her robes and straightened her tie, fixed her shoes and just gave up on fixing her mass amount of hair. Ron then turned to his friend and answered her innocent question.  
"A bonding ceremony is very similar to a marriage, but it goes deeper than a vow." he said.  
"How deep?" Ron smirked, finally knowing something that the bushy haired witch didn't. Hermione was eager to know about the ceremony.  
"When two magical being form a bond, it affects the very core of their magic. The two core then combine and affect the soul, fusing the two souls into one entity. It literally means, 'Til death do us part.'" Hermione gasped at the information. She mentally filed the info away, and turned to face her partner.  
"A bonding ceremony is like that? What if the couple wants to divorce? Or one has an affair?" she asked. Ron shook his head at the girl.  
"Impossible. Because if you break the bond...you die."

 

Snape kept himself kneeling on a small silk mat in the middle of the Great Hall. He kept his head bowed and remained still as Albus grinned and placed a tule caul over his head, covering his face. His eyes were closed as The conniving headmaster readied the alter and turned to wait for the younger bondmate to be to arrive.  
"Albus, why are making us do this?" He snarled. DUmbledore smirked kneeled to wretch the younger man's face up to meet his.  
"I was going to claim him. And our offspring will be powerful, instead he chose you, an Ex Death Eater, An ugly half blood, oover one of my prowess." Snape was shocked about the words that spewed from his ex mentor.  
"He's just a boy...why do you do this to him?" He choked. Albus sneered and trailed a hand over the Black haired man and yanked the long locks, earning a hiss of pain from Severus. The blue eyed man sneered and twisted his fingers, earning another hiss.  
"I know he's just a boy. but that didn't stop you. And I highly doubt it would have stopped me."  
"I didn't have a choice, his energy was erratic and I couldn't refuse him. But I was helping him control his energy release. Now you are making us bond and He shall never have a proper mate that he chooses." Albus stood to his full height, which was rather tall he notcied, and let out a horrid belch of a laugh.  
"Do you think I care? I wanted that boy to be bonded to me so his power would become mine, But since it's you he is being bonded to a...man, like you, His power will be yours."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Severus asked, fear now lacing his voice. Albus then yanked the younger man up onto his feet and crashed his lips into the other's own. He then pushed his magic into the dark man and smirked as his core was slowly eating his. Due to the pain from the dissolving of his core, Snape let out a yell and collapsed back onto his knees, mind blank with shock.  
"There. Now Both of your powers will me mine."

 

Harry nibbled his lip as Poppy fretted over his robes. they were plain white and...that was it. No other robes were needed. He frowned and picked at the robes, then smiling as the cloth tickled the inside of his naked leg.  
"Madame Pomfrey, Will my bonding do anything to harm Severus in any way?" he asked. Poppy smiled and tucked the robe into the small belt neatly.  
"No dear. Because this is an arranged bonding, Severus' job, status and wealth will be up to him and him alone to be decided. Your status will be just the same." Harry smiled stood straight, his feet bare for the ceremony. the cool stone chilled his feet.  
"Oay then, shall we go now?" he asked Poppy smiled and ushered the boy out.  
"Eager are you?" she asked Harry nodded.  
"Yes, I'll finally have my own family now."


	11. Chapter 11

The heavy bells of the castle rang as the younger bonded to be glided his way into the great hall. Hermione, Ron and basically the rest of school gaped as one Harry Potter walked in, feet bare and, from what she could tell, naked under his white robes.  
"Harry?! He's the student who is to be bonded?!" She whispered to her red headed companion. Ron gaped as he was gently escorted to an alter where...Snape?!, was kneeled beside it, his face blank. Harry though, was glowing with excitement and love as he approahed the simple alter.  
"Snape. Harry's going to bonded with Snape." Ron whispered back. Hermione sighed sadly and shook her head.  
"A teacher should never be with a student. It's...sick." she muttered. Ron sighed and looked towards his friend with mild pity.  
"Poor guy. Stuck with that greasy git for the rest of your life." Ron grumbled as he watched Snape rise slightly and kept his head bowed As Harry kneeled beside him. Ron pasted a weak smile for his friend, but frowned as he noticed something. Something odd.  
"Hey, Hermione?" The bushy haired witch turned to he friend.  
"What is it? Is the ceremony going wrong?" she asked. Ron shook his head at the answer.  
"No, the ceremony is fine, But..." he trailed. Hermione's curious nature was peaked.  
"But what? What's wrong?" the Gryffindor girl asked. Ron bit his cheek in thought, ignoring the girl, but at the same time answering her.  
"There is something....malevolent about Dumbledore, and some of that evilness is around Snape."

 

Severus, growled low at the headmaster as the ancient male ran his eyes over the lithe form of Harry Potter. Harry had his head bowed and was shimmering with love and glee. He didn't see as the headmaster licked his lips at the boy. He growled low in his throat.  
"Severus, what's wrong?" Harry whispered.  
"NOthing you need to worry about. Just remember your vows and lines, and by tonight, We will be bonded." he whispered back. Harry gave a teeny yawn and looked up to Dumbledore, waiting for his cue. Dumbledore sneered at Snape and began his speech.  
"We gather here today under the magic of the wizarding world, bonding this child and his soon to be husband for as long as their magic flows through their souls. From this day foreward, the two will share one heart, one soul and mind. Harry Potter, place your hand on the alter, Severus Snape," Several fractions of the school gasped as they watched their potion's teacher lift his head from his robes and stood tall next to the waif like form of Harry, "Place your hand over his." Snape did was he was told. Dumbledore grinned like a ragged shark.  
"Using my wand, I bind their magic as one." He waved his wand and many students awed as they watched a deep green/violet ribbon of magic formed from Harry's hands and began to meld with the dark blue/silver ribbon of Snape's magic. Harry gasped as the love and warmth flowed through him from his almost bondmate. But something was off. In a teeny corner of the magical ribbon was s liver of lust and envy. Using a fraction of his now infused magic, he traced the sliver and scowled as the ugly brown/black traced over to...Dumbledore.  
"With this dagger," Albus held up a silver knife and nicked both Snape's and Harry's palms, "I bind your blood, thus binding your hearts." Snape then clasped Harry's palm and smiled as their flesh tingled and their hearts matched each others beats. Harry smiled and his smile grew as Snape brought him to his breast, making his younger partner hear their now matching heartbeats. Dumbledore chuckled low and dark.  
"With My magic, I bond your souls as one." focusing his magic, Dumbledore suddenly bound the two newly bonded males and he let out a boisterous cackle.  
"Using my magic, I bind you two...to me!" The hall screamed as Albus' magic formed massive black wall, cutting off the exit. Snape let out a yell of pain as his magic was siphoned out his being and into Dumbledore. Harry felt the drain and stood tall, ignoring the twinge of pain he recieved through his new bond. Focusing his magic like an arrow, Harry's core spiraled out and stabbed Dumbledore straight through the heart. Albus sccreamed as his magic was now being purified, and suctioning out of his body, channeling into Harry and Snape.  
"No! I was so close!!!! NOOO!!!!!" Dumbledore then collapsed to the ground in a dead fain, his ugly magical leech gone from Snape. Severus stood and gaped at his new husband. Harry smiled up at the older man and leaned into his touch.  
"So, I'm yours? he asked. Severus nodded.  
"You are now Harrison James Potter-Snape."


	12. Chapter 12

"Severus, I hope you have a good explanation on why Albus is a squib." Minerva snipped. Severus was holding his new husband, who clung to him like a cat on a curtain, and had himself seated in the Headmaster's chair. McGonagall, Pomfrey and the rest of the teachers were standing in the room, facing the dour man and the waif. Snape sat tall as a king, with his conquest in his lap. He reached down and gently combed his fingers through his lover's hair.  
"I do, but please understand that he had it coming." Harry sighed and snuggled himself more comfortably into Snape's chest. He made a happy purr and remain relaxed, listening to Snape's matching heartbeat. Severus sighed and rubbed soothing circles in the small boy's back. He inhaled and clung to his child husband. Harry sighed and peeked through long lashes at the small crowd.  
" Albus wanted to have Harry's power to himself. He somehow found out that I was helping Harry come into his new status, and darkness began to bloom in his heart. Right before our bonding, Dumbledore revealed his plan and placed a siphoning charm on my magic, getting prepared to drain my magic and to have Harry's overwhelming power. When he activateed the charm, Harry found the link and made the charm backfire on him, draining almost his entire magical core. Minerva, if Harry didn't do what he did, Albus would have killed the two of us." McGonagall feowned, her face pinched, and looked over to the tiny student.  
"Is this true?" she asked. Harry, not liking he was forced to untangle his body from Snape's, Looked at his teacher.  
"It's true. I noticed something was off about Sev's magic and traced it to Dumbledore. I rebounded the charm, and it siphoned off his. He is just an old muggle now. Did I... Did I do something wrong?" the waif asked. Poppy smiled at the boy.  
"No. You did what you had to do. You're not in trouble."

 

Several hours later, Severus carried his tiny husband over the threshold of his quarters and sat him neatly on the sofa. Harry smiled, and began to shed his robes, standing naked and pure to his new husband. Harry blushed as Snape eyed his bare body.  
"Severus, why do I feel so...hot? It's a good heat though." Severus chuckled and stripped as well. Although young, The younger male enjoyed his husband's physique. Due to his symptom, Snape's wiry muscles fleshed out and became lean, HIs hair is no longer lanky and was now a glossy wave of black, His scars as a Death Eater were gone, leaving him with just potion burns, although not a severe. His nose wasn't hooked from being broken several times, it was now a complementary feature. His face was now no longer lined with stress, making him appear younger.  
"It the bond. It wants the two of us to consumate. Now, my little husband, let us retire to our quarters." Snape chuckled and lifted his naked bondmate up and carried him to their quarters. He then playfully tossed the child onto the comfy bed.  
"And now, my little love, we shall finally become one." Snape then bent down and gave the boy a gentle, yet firm kiss on his pink plump lips.  
Laying back on the bed, Harry blushed as Severus parted his legs, lowering his head to kiss his little member. He let out a small moan as his new husband's tongue swiveled around his tip, and sucking. He mewled and writhed as his body felt the over flowing pressure of pleasure. He let out a keening cry and began to arch. Severus pulled away, and Harry howled in displeasure.  
"Not now. Just hold on." The once dour man then reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out a small vial of oil. dribbling a small amount on his long fingers, he then used the oil to coat the small pucker of Harry's. With minimal pressure, his finger slipped in. Harry cried out and spread his legs even farther. Severus smiled and twisted his finger, making Harry mew with lust.  
"Are you ready to take another?" he asked, not wanting to hurt his little love. Harry, too far gone for word, just nodded tried to make his hole swallow the digit. Snape chuckled at the motion and probed the entrance with another finger. Harry let out another cry and Severus scossorsed the male. Pretty soon a third finger followed.  
"Severus! PLease, I need, I need you inside me. now!" Harry wailed. Severus chuckled and used more oil to coat his ready cock. Pressing his fleshy head to the loosened hol, Snape bent down and gave a loving his onto Harry's closed eyes. He eased himself into the little male.  
":shh...Almost in." he slid in deeper, stretching the young orifice and earning more lusty cries from the small waif. Adding a bit more oil to his shaft, Severus locked his lips with his bondmate and slammed himself in the last few inches. Harry wailed as the burn of being stretched engulfed his frame. Severus brought the little child's quivering body straight as himself beagn to lay flat on the covers.  
"Sev?"  
"You take control. Ride me." Harry nodded and lifted his body, feeling his inner walls clench his new husband's impressive member. He sunk himself down and moaned as Severus helped him by holding his waist. He raised his little body and pushed himself down with more force. Something inside him lit a inferno of arousal as he continued at a even pace. He wailed with pleasure and continued to ride his mate.  
"Oh, Harry, You are so tight." Severus moaned rocking his hips slightly to increase the joyous friction.  
"Oh, oh Severus!" Harry then clenched his walls with intensity and came, his clear fluid coating Snape's belly. Severus let out a roar and came deep into the boy. There was so much cum, Harry groaned as his belly distended slightly with the amount.  
"Harry, you can get off now."  
"We just did, besides...I don't want to." Severus chuckled at his exhausted mate.  
"How come?"  
"I just don't want to." Snape laughed and held his young lover.


	13. the problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this effing chapter....four times! Here is number five!

Ronald Wesley was pondering, which is unusual for him. Something was odd today. The red head boy kept a curious gaze on his bushy haired friend as the two sat in the great hall, eating their lunch of simple sandwiches and soups. She had her head bowed, and seemed, gloomy about something, ignoring her chicken soup. He slurped his own chunky tomato soup, earning an eye roll from his friend. Finally he let out a loyd sigh and turned to his female friend.  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you today? You are quiet, which is odd, coming from you. So...what's eating you?" he asked, taking a bite out of his corned beef sandwich. The muggleborn girl sighed and picked at her own ham sandwich. She glanced at her companion through her frizzy hair.  
"I just...don't get it." she said. Curious, Ron leaned in, his attention and curiousity peaked.  
"What don't you get?" he asked. Hermione lifted her eyes and glowered at the male.  
"This...bonding! It's so gross! two men cannot marry, especially if it's a teacher and a student! It's not right!" she proclaimed. Ron was confused at the comment.  
"How so? I admit, this is a bit surreal for a teacher and student to bond, but It's not uncommon." he stated. Hermione growled and clenched her little fists.  
"That's just it! How can you be so nonchalant about all this? It's not right!" she said, her voice laced with disgust.  
"I don't see what the big deal is. My grandparents on my mother's side are both male. And Professor....Mr. Dumbledore is gay. Even Hagrid has an occasional male lover. But why are you so against this? Many pureblood families do this with orphaned witches and wizards. In fact, many wizarding families will have one of their own bond with a orphan, giving him/her their long wanting family." Hermione gasped in outrage.  
"It's not natural! This is all disgusting and gross!" she spat, her tone venomous and sharp.  
"What's so wrong about it? That's just how life is." Hermione let out a frusterated scream, she stood up and hurried out of the room. Ron was confused and bowed his head. What was wrong with his friend?

Minerva was walking amonst her lion cubs and stopped as she zeroed in the youngest Weasley male.  
"Mr. Weasley, what on earth is wonrg?" She asked. Ron jolted up and looked at his head of house.  
'It's Hermione." he mumbled. McGonagall pursed her lips in confusion.  
"What about Granger? Is she hurt?" she asked. Ron shook his head.  
"No, but she said was hurtful."  
"What did she say?"  
"That men marrying was disgusting." The feline teacher let out a surprised gasp.  
"How close minded! I thought she would have been more open to the idea! Especially since her good friend is married to one our teachers." she exclaimed with shock. Ron nodded vigoruosly.  
"I know! But she seemed so...horrid about the ordeal." Minerva patted the boy's shoulder.  
"She's muggleborn. Muggles think things are gross and unnatural if they don't understand them. I'll call an assembly for first year muggleborns, and such. Don't worry. This will all be settled soon." Ron bit the inside of his lip.  
"How so? What are going to do that will make her change her opinion?" He asked. Minerva smirked, her lips curling like a cat's with a bowl of sweet cream.  
"you'll see."

 

Growling to himself, Snape stormed through the Ministry Halls, his head held high and his signature scowl etched in his features. Behind him, walking as fast as his little legs can, was his child husband. Harry was panting as he fought to keep up.  
"Sev, can you slow down a bit?" he somewhat whined. realizing what he was doing, Severus slowed down and waited as his little mate took in a deep breath as he paused next to his long legged husband. He kneeled and wrapped his husband in a gentle embrace.  
"I'm sorry Harry. The trial just made me so....irate." he explained. Harry smiled and returned the embrace.  
"I know, But I can make it up to you." Snape smirked at the boy.  
"What do you plan to do you little minx?"he said. Harry giggled and reached up to kiss the older man on his thin lips. He peered up at his mate through his long lashes, his big green eyes making him look like a sex elf. He gave him a coy smirk. Severus felt his boxers become just a bit tight.  
"You'll have to see when we get home." he grinned. Sighng, Snape chuckled and lifted his child husband and carried him to the floo centers.


	14. Something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case some of you are confused, this story is set around Winter Holidays. This chapter is a few days before Christmas.

"I'm...what?" Severus asked as Minerva chuckled. A couple days has pasted since the botched trial of Dumbledore. Severus and his oppisite cohort Minerva were standing in the Headmaster's office when the feline teacher dropped a bomb of information.  
"I didn't stutter. Since your husband is underage, but defeated Dumbledore in fair fight, Hogwarts herself refuses to elect a new Headmaster, except either you or Harry himself." she repeated. Snape gaped and glanced around the room. Concetrating, he can feel his magic beginning to mingle with the old castle's. He sighed.  
"I suppose. But things will be different. Very different." McGonagall nodded. Smiling, the head of Gryffindor took out her wand and began to pack up the odd ball object that were scattered all over the room.  
"What shall we do with all this...crap?" she asked. Severus gave a quick glance over the objects.  
"Burn the, some of them have blood magic over their surfaces, and several are illegal portkeys and objects. It's best to burn them. Take them to a secluded part of the forest and use Fienfyre. That way if any of them are dark, they'll be sucessfully destroyed." he replied. Minerva nodded and packed the object into sturdy boxes. Weird objects went into the box, and random bags of candy, butterbeer bottles, chocolate frog cards, a muggle skin magazine, and several tapes labeled 'Harry Potter, ages 6-10'. Snape snarled at those tapes and personally set them ablaze. The two even found blood pops, acid pops, a half bottle of fire whiskey, a worn spencer paddle, a pair of dead doves petrified with age, a potion bottle full of rare unicorn milk which Snape stuck into his pockets and finally a seeing glass focused on Harry who was playing a game of chess with his red haired counterpart. The two sneered as they bagged the stuff and sent it down to their own offices for later disposal.

As the two cleaned out the office of oddities, they began to sort out important objects. So far, the two found a very disgruntled sorting hat, a shimmering cloak, two glistening swords decorated with rubies and emeralds, and a pensieve. Severus dusted off the hat. said acessory popped to life and coughed. It glared at his captor.  
"Where is that Albus Dumbledore?" the gnarly hat snipped. Both teachers chuckled.  
"In Prison. I was going to see if you would like to have one of our trusted house elves renovate you a bit." McGonagall said. The hat huffed made himself tall.  
"I do need a good wash and some of my rips need to be mended. Very well, but Do find a nice elf. Perhaps one who is used to fixing objects such as me." the hat demanded. The two teachers chuckled once more and rolled their eyes.  
"Very well. Muffy!" with a slight pop, an aged house elf popped into view and curstied. She wore what looked like a drab doll gown with hand made pockets. The house elf has big blue eyes, which is rare for her kind, and even had honey colored nail polish on her nails.  
"What may Muffy help you with?" she asked. Minerva smiled and kneeled to be leveled with the elf. Muffy smiled at her mistress.  
"The sorting hat is in need of your excellent help." she said. Snape handed the cat the grumbling hat, who then held it out to her elf.  
"Is Muffy to fix it and clean it?" she asked. Minerva nodded.  
"Yes, and becareful. It's a moody hat." she said. Muffy giggled and bowed to her mistress and disappeared with a pop, hat in hand. McGonagall then stood and turned back to her comrade.  
"Now that that's out of mind, what else needs to be done to this room?"  
"A proper clensing out. But that could be done by house elves." Snape said. McGonagall nodded and summoned three house elves.  
"Lari, Curli and Mo. PLease clean out this room thouroughly. If you find anything that is not of imprtance, check it to see if it is dark. If not you may keep it, but if it is dark, Send it to me or Professor Snape. is that clear?" Minerva said. the three elves nodded and set to work.  
"Now then, Snape, how is marriage doing for you?" she asked at the two head of houses walked away. Severus groaned, earning a laugh from his older cohort.

 

Waving goodbye to his red haired friend, Harry ran off and snuck into a seemingly deserted room. However, sitting in the center of the room was a little brown package. He cocked his head. From where he stood it was a lumpy object. Using his magic, he sensed no protection spells or charms over the object. Noticing no danger, the young male approached the object. He went to his knees and picked up the lumpy device. He cocked his head in curiousity and unwrapped the thing. The brown packaging fell away and Harry gasped as he took in the object. It was flame colored, and looked similar to a lump of red obsidian. Harry gasped as he felt the raw power throb from the stone. He ran the pad of his thumb over a groove in the glassy stone. The clean power of the stone suddenly began to pulsate, and the stone began to glow. Harry squinted his eyes and after a afew seconds, the stone has shrunk to no bigger than a marble and was held in place as a silver chain, no thicker than a quill tip, dangled from the stone. Harry could still feel the clean raw power radiating from the newly shaped stone. Smiling, he placed the chain over his head and tucked the stone under his shirt. Making sure no one was spying on him, he slipped from the room and skipped happily towards his and Severus' quarters.


	15. Albus' Trial

Severus sat at the round table in the teachers and staff meeting room. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and even Hagrid sat quietly as their new employer cleared his throat. The staff fell silent and waited. The new Headmaster inhaled, forcing himself to relax.  
"I know you know that Albus' trial has been pushed back due to complications, But today, some of you asked if you can witness my point of view of the trial." Severus then summoned the pensieve he and Minerva collected from Albus' old office and held it in the center of the table. "I have the memory right here of the event. Please note I did all this, for my young husband." He kept himself back as the trusting teachers leaned into the memory. Snape relaxed and shared a look with Minerva, both mentally exausted. The two waited as the rest of the staff reviewed the trial day. Looking at her weary friend, McGonagall rested her hand on top of Snape's own.  
"I will gladly help you along the way, all you need to do is ask." she said. Severus smiled.  
"I know. you are a great friend Minerva, and i'm glad that Harry is safe in your hands...if anything happens to me..." he trailed. Minerva stopped him, giving her collegue a small smile.  
"Say no more Severus, your young husband will be safe. Now...what shall we do to pass the time until they emerge?" she asked, gesturing to their collegues. Snape smirked and held up a pack of cards.  
"Up for a game of Solitaire?" McGonagall laughed and cracked her fingers.  
"Why not?" the two laughed and Severus readied the cards.

 

~~~Flashback~~~

The room was crowded with wizards and witches scrounging for good seats. Harry sat close to his husband, nervous energy coursing through his body. Severus scowled as prissy witches huffed and turned up their noses at his little mate. He placed a rather possessive arm around Harry's lithe shoulders.  
"Sev, you're holding me rather tight." he whispered. Snape relaxed his grip and sighed.  
"Sorry Harry, but i'm a bit stressed about this trial."  
"I know. But we should be quiet soon, it's about to start." The room fell silent as a tall imposing man strolled in the room. He needed no spell or charm as he spoke, his voice deep and intimidating.  
"Silence. Now will the room have order, in order for the trial to commence." His voice boomed. The room fell silent. Above the area, bahaved Dementors pooled like spilled ink in water as they waited. Harry trmebled as he felt the presence of those vile creatures. The tall wizard cleared his throat.  
"The Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Shall now begin. Bring him in." a witch and wizard in matching plum robes bowed and brought forward a smiling Dumbledore and chained him professionally to the chair in the center of the room. The aged wizard grinned at the crowd, seemily innocent and twinkling. Severus held back a snarl, Harry clinging to him for protection. The tall wizard in charge coughed.  
"Albus, you are here on the charges of defiling a bonding, attempted murder on one Severus Snape, attempted murder on Harry Potter, several charges on child endangerment and Neglect on your Magical charge. How do you plea?" the wizard asked/demanded. Albus just flashed him a twinkling smile.  
"All I have done is for the greater good." he replied. The room broke out in murmurs. The tall wizard leveled the man with a glare.  
"Administer the veritaserum." Albus smirked and held out his tongue as the baliff gave him three drops of the potion. The crowd waited several seconds for the potion to take effect. Snape scowled. Something was wrong. The tall wizard blinked.  
"State your name." he ordered. Albus smirked, making Severus gasp in realization.  
"Albus DUmbledore." he said. The crowd murmured and chattered amonst themsleves. The tall wizard in charge held up his hand, making the rowdy crowd calm down. He cleared his throat and glared down at the dotty old man.  
"State your full name." he ordered again. Albus chuckled and met the imposing wizard's eyes.  
"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." that did it. Severus stood up and glowered at his old master.  
"He is not under the effect of the serum!" The room broke out in angry rabbles. The wizard in charge shot sparks into the air, gathering the room's attention. He turned his head slightly to face Severus.  
"How do you know this? And can you prove it?" he asked. Snape smirked and walked dow to the center of the room, Harry following him close. The two stopped as they now stood next to the glaring Albus.  
"I'm a Potion's Master and I am able to recongise effects and affects of potions from far distances. And I can prove using a technique called profiling." Taking a step closer to his ex mentor, Snape leaned slightly and smirked as he picked up a familiar scent.  
"As I come closer, I can see his eyes arn't glazed over. No matter how the potion is brewed, the drinker's eyes always glaze over from the effect. His are as clear as the summer day. And another thing: His breath stinks of lemons and the antidote to the serum." Several wizards and witches hurried down, and confirmed what Severus has stated. Mor rabbling broke out and several people were in groups, rethinking their opinion on the old wizard. The tall wizard coughed, bringing order back into the courtroom. Snape smirked.  
"From my experience, Albus Dumbledore will spike his candies with veritaserum and the antidote. He would then drug the students and extract the memories and secrets. From being close to him. Not only have I scented the candies, I can tell he ate a candy with the antidote laced inside." With quick hands, Snape retrieved a small purse of lemon flavored candies from Dumbledore's tattered robes. He pulled out two different colored candies. One candy was a sunny yellow and the other was more of a light orange. Snape sniffed the drops and kneeled, turning on his heel to face Harry.  
"Harry, would you mind being a tester?" he asked. Harry smiled, nodded and opened his little mouth. Picking up the sunny drop, Snape placed it on his husband's tongue. Harry sucked on the candy for a minute. His eyes then soon glazed over, clouding from the potion within. Snape smirked.  
"What is your full name?" he asked, the room silent as they waited for Harry's reply. Despite the potion, Harry smiled and looked up at his dark older husband.  
"Harrison James Potter-Snape." he said, clear and loud. The room held their breath as Snape asked more questions.  
"What is the name of your owl?"  
"Hedwig."  
"Who was your first friend?" he asked. Harry frowned at the question.  
"Ronald Weasley." satisfied with his question, Snape gave his little mate the orange drop and smiled as his mate's eyes cleared back to their vibrant emerald. The tall wizard scowled at the old man.  
"Due to be contaminated, The trail will be pushed back until after the holidays. UNtil then, Albus Dumbledore will be monitored 24/7 and his food scanned before each mealtime. Meetin adjorned." He then motioned the two wizards near the exit to allow them to take Dumbledore away. Severus sighed and hurried out of the room. Harry, knowing his mate's temper, followed right behind him. 

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

As the teachers retreated from the memory, Snape braced himself as he viewed the conflict of emotions dance over their faces. Hagrid was openly weeping, but did his best to stifle his wails of distress. The half Giant shook as his sobs fought to be heard.   
"How could he be so...horrid! 'E was always kind to evryone! 'Ow could 'e do such er thing?" he blubbered. Minerva and Flitwick hled his bear paw hand and rubbed soothing circles.   
"There, there now. Albus was decieving us all. We had no ay to predict that this would have happened." Pomona said from across the table. Sybill let out a gasp and shook her hands.   
"I saw this coming...And Albus perished in a horrific death." she moaned. Half of the teachers groaned at her lame "prediction." Snape snarled and stood, looming over the woman, who cowed back, her huge glasses fogging from her embarassment flushed face.   
"For once in you life, can you predict something without saying something is going to die? You are such a load of crap! I don't see if why Dumbledore kept you!" he addressed the woman, then lifted his head to speak to the other teachers. "Anyway, since Dumbledore is gone, I am going to evaluate each teacher, and decide whether you shall stay, go or switch to s different profession. Is that agreeable?" he asked. The teacher muttered amongst themselves, but turned and nodded in agreement. Sybill looked ashen, as well as Quirrel. Hagrid shook in fear. Snape chuckled and stood to walk next to Hagrid. He then turned back to his peers.   
"You may all depart now, oh, Sinistra, Would you like to be Head of Slytherin in my stead?" he asked. the dark skinned witch gasped in surprise.   
"Me? Are you sure? Is there no one else more qualified?" she asked. Severus smiled his small grin.   
"Besides myself, I could think of no other who would tend to her student like her own. Besides, I have new duties to attend to, and I know you'll be terrific." Sinistra smiled and bowed to the new Headmaster.   
"I understand. I shall begin to prepare for my new role." bowing once more, the astronomy teacher hurried out. Snape smiled. Yes, things were defiantly going to change.


	16. Christmas

Harry woke up in the bed alone. Rubbing the sleep crust from his eyes, he looked around the room, searching for his mate.  
~Whay's wrong little Master?~ Dali asked, flashing fang.  
~Where's Severus?~ he asked back. Dali scented the room, looking for the scent particles around the room. The twin headed seprent glanced around the room.  
~I think your mate is in the main room. And I smell something wonderful.~ Thanking the cobra, Harry slipped on one of Severus' night shirts, hich hung low like a long dress on him, and scurried out. Keeping close to the wall, the green eyed child slunk into the room. He gasped.  
In the center of the room was a small evergreen tree covered in tinsel, baubles, and teeny candles. Underneath the tree were several parcels wrapped in colorful paper, some in shaped of flat boxes, others lumpy and squishy looking.  
"What..." he trailed. Coming from the other side of the room, Severus smiled small at his little husband.  
"Merry Christmas, Harry." said child let out a happy shriek and ran up to his older husband and grappled him around the waist. Severus chuckled and held his little mate close.  
"Thank you so much!!!! I never got to celebrate Christmas before!!!!" he squealed. Snape chuckled and led his younger husband over to the presents.  
"Well? Start opening them." Harry grinned and dug through his stack of presents. He picked out one that was from Mrs. Weasley. gently pulling back the wrapping, he smiled as he now held up a homemade sweater with a Large "H" stitched on the chest. He giggled and slipped the red cloth over his head.  
"Look! There's one for you too!" Snape scowled as he picked up his parcel and blanched as he pulled out a green sweater with a Silver "S" stitched in. Harry fell back, laughing his fool head off. Severus glowered playfully at the child.  
"Shut up and open the rest of your presents." Harry laughed once more and turned to another gift. From the handwriting, the lumpy gift was from Hagrid. He smiled and opened the gift, laughing as homemade treats were stacked against a bird whistle and a wooden ball. He nibbled on some of very sticky fudge and grimaced as he almost broke his tooth on a rock cake. He placed his gifts asaid and rummaged through the presents.

 

Three books, a pile of candies, a shimmery cloak, two sweaters, and a box full of...explicit devices, later, had Harry giddy with energy and wriggling in Severus' lap as the older man held him as they opened their last joined gift. Two necklaces, one silver and one gold, were decorated with a small gem which matched the other. Both males held eachother dear as they placed the necklaces across their throats. Severus frowned in confusion as he caught sight of a thin chain around his mate's slender neck.  
"Harry, what is this?" Blushing with shame, Harry bowed his head.  
"I found this odd stone in one of the empty classrooms. I was going to give it to you next month for your birthday, but I guess I need to find something else." with that, he removed the chain, making his little stone visible.  
"The philospher stone."Snape gaped as the little sont was then draped over his own neck. As soon as the stone touched the other necklace, he gasped as the two fused together and the stone turned the other small gem into a green diamond. the Philospher stone sat side by side the gem.  
"Harry, this stone is very valuable. I was to guard it from harm, but now I see the only danger to this stone was Dumbledore, I'll contact the owner tomorrow, and give this back. But Harry, next time you find something like this: tell me." Harry nodded.  
"Okay...can we try one of our new toys?" He asked, his cheeky grin lewd with lust. Severus chukled and picked up a small device shaped like an egg.  
"Why not." Harry shrieked with lust filled glee and teased his husband.

 

Quirrel fretted as the throbbing on the back of his head ebbed away.  
"Quirrel...Where is the stone?!" the voice rasped. The DADA teacher shook.  
"I don't know. I never found out!" he whimpered. The raspy voice let out a yell.  
"Then you have no use to me." Quirrel shook.  
"No Master, please! I can still serve you!!!" He then let out a scream as the voice's on magic ripped through his body, tearing up his organs, and burning his blood. He choked as a bloody lump of his lung was retched through his throat. Within minutes, he was dead. A whisp of a shade twirled and flew out of the room, leaving his victim dead.

Knocking on the door, Sinistra waited as her fellow employee opened the door. Nothing. She knocked once more and frowned in confusion as the door creaked open. The room was dark, and the smell of thaum and semi cooked sour meat attacked her sense of smell.  
"Quirinus? Are you in?" Aurora asked. Wrinkling her nose, she cast 'lumos' and let out a scream as she came upon the mangled body of Quirinus Quirrel.


	17. Bad news

Winter break was coming to an end, and several days pasted since Quirrell's death. Students were to be returning in a few days. Severus let out a huff of air as he looked over the candidates for the DADA position.  
"...If I teach Defence myself, I'll still need to find a teacher to take over Potions. I can see if, no. He's an idiot. I'll stay to teaching potions, and I still need to act as headmadter, but that still leaves me looking for a teacher. damn it." he muttered under his breath. Snape was sitting in his dining room quarters, shirtless, and going over all the papers that were scattered over the table. Harry was snoring softly in the other room, Dali keeping guard over the boy. He ran his fingers through his glossed hair.  
"hmmm, Sev'rus?" Harry woke, sleep still heavy in his voice.  
"You should be asleep."  
"I know, But how can I help? I'm your husband." Severus smiled at the young child. The boy walked out of their sleeping quarters dressed in one of Snape's old shirts, which hung long as the hem traced the floor. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"Come sit on my lap, at least you'll keep me calm." Harry smiled and scrambled up onto his mate's lap, wriggling his bottom on his mate's now erecting cock. Snape hissed and pinched Harry's white bottom. The green eyed youth let out a yelp and stopped. The two just sat like that for a few awhile, just relaxing into eachother's frame. Harry smiled and rested his cheek to his husband's broad chest, sighing in unison and relaxing at the steady drumbeat of his heart. He felt happy, although not doing much, he was helping Severus calm and become un-stressed. Severus smiled and rubbed smooth circles on the boy's thin back. The dark man smiled, gladly noting that his little charge has gain a good deal of weight, and fleshed out nicely, no longer emaciated.  
Harry felt sick, like "wanting to throw up" sick. But he was not withdrawing from sex or overdosed on his magic, He felt this type of sickness before. Something bad was going to happen.

 

The two jumped as Minerva came running into their room without invite or knocking.  
"SEVERUS!!!!! I HAVE BAD NEWS!!! DUMBLEDORE ESCAPED FROM PRISON! HE'S COMING FOR HARRY!" she shouted. Harry's face went pale and Severus stood, rage and defense etching in his form.  
"How did he escape?!" he growled. Harry whimpered and clung to his mate. Snape placed a firm, but gentle hand on the boy's head.  
"Apparently, Albus had an animagus form. and he slipped out of the cell and took off." she stated.  
"But how? He has no magic! Harry drained his core! He's nothing but a squib!" Severus barked.  
"Apparently, he had help. But who would help him after what he did?"  
"I don't know. But this is bad." she fretted. Severus snarled softly and held Harry close to his side.  
"I will not let him near you." he whispered to the boy. McGonagall was white faced.  
"What should we do? I was going to warn the other teachers, but I fear we may have to shut down hogwarts." she asked. Snape pondered her words.  
"No, We'll keep Hogwarts open, tell the teachers to meet us in the meeting room, I have a plan. It's not a good one, but It's better than nothing." Minerva nodded and quickly shifted into her tabby cat form. As she bounded off, Harry looked at his mate.  
"What's going to happen now?" he asked.  
"We get dressed, and I'll explain my plan to the teachers. Harry, this plan involves you, but you will not like it."  
"I understand, But...it'll stop Dumbledore from hurting anyone, right?" he said. Severus gave him a sad look.  
"Right. But let's get dressed."

 

In the room, all the teachers were in a slightly panicked state as Snape sat down.  
"Everyone be quiet. If remain calm, We can think and plan this accordingly." Several teachers nodded and did just that. Poppy, Hagrid and Minerva waited for their orders.  
"Dumbldore knows this castle in and out. Minerva, think you can charm several of the suits of armour to be a sentinal around the castle. Plaese include to be on the look out for Albus, any unregistered student or adult." McGonagall nodded.  
"Poppy, I'm going to make manadtory check up with students, If you don't recongize one, do what you have to do. You know all registered students so it should be easy." The nurse nodded.  
"Hagrid, Give one of your...'pets', Dumbledore's scent and make sure they learn it. If he tries sneaking on campus, make sure they contain him." The half giant nodded.  
"A'ight! I'll make sure ye school is secure!" Hargid agreed.  
"Now everyone! Do you get where I'm going with this...plot?" many heads nodded.  
"Good, Minerva, I need you to stay behind for a minute." Minerva nodded and waited as the room cleared. As the room cleared, McGonagall turned to her new employer.  
"Minerva, Can you transfigure something to look like Harry?" Minerva blinked in confusion.  
"You know I can. But why?" Severus leaned in and whispered into her ear. She gasped and nodded. McGonagall nodded and went on her way, giving Harry one last look. as she left, Snape then let out a heavy sigh.  
"Harry, Since you are the target, It's best if you were to hide." Harry nodded.  
"Okay, I can do that. I'm really good at hiding." Snape gave him a sad smile and kissed the top of his with such tenderness.  
"I know where to hide you, and Albus wouldn't look twice. But I have to."  
"Where am I going?" Harry asked.  
"I'm going to send you back to the Dursleys." Harry gasped.   
"But...why? You don't...love me anymore?" his green eyes filled with glimmered tears. Snape kneeled.   
"I love you so much, But as much as I hate doing this, I have to send you away. But only for a short while."   
"I understand." he kept his low. Snape knew he couldn't cheer the child up, so he remained quiet as his little husband bowed his head


	18. return of the Dursleys

It was early evening as they arrived to their destination, a soft layer of snow covering the pavement. light flakes of the frozen liquid danced in the streetlights, like mosquitos in summer. Severus sighed and kneeled to eye level for his lover. The two stood in front of number four Privet Drive, in silence. Harry's large green eyes were brimming with fat tears, young anguish ricocheted through his orbs. Snape brought the lad into a small hug. Harry sniffled, trying to fight back tears.  
"I know you don't want to stay here, I don't want you to either, but it's the safest way to insure your safety. If Dumbledore comes looking for you, he won't expect you to be at the Dursleys. If I let you be at one of my friend's homes, he will hunt you down." he murmured. Harry nodded his head and rubbed one eye from it's tears.  
"I know, but Severus, they'll hurt me." he whispered. Snape kissed the top of his head, gently infusing his magic with his mate's own core.  
"Severus, what did you do?" he asked. Snape gave the child a slight smile.  
"I cannot do much without raising suspicion, but what i've done is cast a small protection/chasity charm on your being. I cannot make it stronger, or it will raise alarm, but it will stop penetrating sex, and heavy abuse. But if they do it you, it's only just like a spanking and such. no more. As for sex, it will vary. This is all I can do for now, Harry." the younger male nodded and wrapped himself in Snape's strong arms. 

Severus stood and glowered at the door. He sighed once more and knocked three times. From the other side of the door, they could hear skittering and soon the doorway was caressed with warm light as one pony faced woman planted a fake smile on her face.  
"Hello? May I help you with something?" she asked, her voice thick like honey, but sour like vinegar.  
"Hello Tuney." Snape said, his voice semi rough with old mirth. Petunia gasped and sneered at the younger man.  
"You! You are that horrid boy who took my sister away!" she hissed. Snape smirked.  
"Now there, Petunia. You know I had nothing to do with it, but Let's let the past be just that: the past. I come here for a request." Petunia leered as she looked down and her eyes filled with unadulterated lust. Harry bowed his head and shuffled his feet.  
"What has the...boy, done?" she said, her voice losing it's honey like feel. Snape repelled a defensive comment.  
"Nothing, but someone is out for his blood and the school and I have agreed to send him 'home' for his own safety. I was chosen to lead him back here." he recited. Petunia hid a pleased smile.  
"I see. Well, Vernon and I would be happy to have him home, at least for a short while." She then reached out and clamped her bony hands onto Harry's shoulder. The boy supressed a wince of pain. Snape nodded, and fought to look down at his mate.  
"I must go now. Farewell Petunia, Harry." with a flurry motion from his robes, Snpae kept his head bowed and disappeared into the night, like a heart broken shadow.  


Petunia hurried the boy into the house, and turned to lock the door. She pursed her lips, making her mouth look like a dog's backside. A grin broke out on her face and she hurried to the kitchen, dragging Harry behind her. Vernon, who was eating dinner, gaped as the boy was tossed onto the floor. His fat face broke out in a grin. Harry raised his newly bruised body up and shivered as his uncles huge form shadowed his frame.  
"Oh Pet, You have fun with him first, I must go get ready." he gave his wife a loving kiss and waddled away to prep himself. Harry shook as Petunia grinned at him.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?! strip!" Harry, knowing what would happen if he didn't obey, undressed quickly and folded his clothes. Petunia reached out and pinched his still small organ, earning a wince. She cackled.  
"It seems you need to be retaught your lessons. Come here!" Petunia lashed out and grabbed Harry, pulling him over her lap by his hair. Her lustful grin then shifted into a horrid frown. She reached down and twisted the soft flesh of Harry's buttocks. The child bit back a yelp of pain.  
"You disgusting freak! You gotten all fat, " Harry closed his eyes in shame at the comment, "And Now You must be remade into your proper form." SHe dug her nails into his flesh and raised a hand. Keeping a steady beat, she began to deliver sharp quick smacks to his skin. Harry bit back his cries as blow by blow.  
SMACK! Harry's breath hitched as she smacked under the crease of his ass, sending a wave of hot pain over his flesh.  
SMACK!  
SMACK! Harry let out a small cry as he felt a blood blister form and pop, making Petunia shout in disgust and rained down her punishing blows harder and faster.  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! He was steadily crying now as more blisters formed and popped, He then let out a small scream of pain as his aunt attacked one of the popped blisters and terrorized the weak and sensitive skin underneath.  
Petunia grinned merrily as she took in the light blood painting over her sister's freaky son's now throbbing arse. She hummed happily and rubbed her hand over the pulsating skin, sighing happily as she took in Harry's hitching breath from crying and his screams. The naked boy sobbed quietly as he then felt his aunt's bony finger trace his hole. From the corner of his jewel like eyes, he saw his aunt's other bony hand traced her womb opening, make a foul scent of her slick smothering his nostrils.  
"Petunia, Pet. Are you done?" Vernon called. Petunia smiled, finding her relief, and stood, shoving the boy onto the floor. Harry grunted, landing on his sore ass.   
"Yes dear. I had my fun! You can have him from here!" Petunia then glared at her nephew and ganve him a kick.   
"Well? start crawling, boy!" HIs limbs shaking, Harry crawled out of the kitchen, following Petunia, and winced as his crawling pulled at the muscles around his rump. Vernon licked his lips as he approached the obese man. Petunia then gave the boy another kick, making him slip and fall onto the living room carpet. She then hurried upstairs, getting ready for more play time with the boy. Vernon waved her off and undid his belt, revealing his erect cock.   
"Please, Let Severus' charm help." Vernon then pulled him close and had him leaning against the sofa's cushions. With heavy hands, he parted the boy's slim legs, revealing a pink orifice. Vernon smiled and licked.   


DUmbledore groaned as he felt something really nasty and evil course through his body. With almost nothing to his name now, He rubbed the back of his head.  
"You old fool. You had your chance with the boy and you blew it. I guess, I'm taking control now." Dumbledore shouted in agony as he felt his skin shifted and he soon collasped as he felt his nose flatten, and most of his hairy beard sizzle away. He gasped in pain as he flet his old heart pump, slower, and slower. WIth his last thought, he casted a simple spell, which drained his life.  
"With my last breath, You shall never touch my boys." With a smile, and the mental image of both Snape and Potter, Dumbledore let out a sigh and the world faded into black smoke.  
Voldemort grinned from his newly free body. He ran his hands down his frame, enjoying that the old goat frinally bleated his last breath, so it was now just him. he cackled and fingered the lack of a beard.  
"It'll do just fine. Look out, Potter, Snape, Voldemort is back!" He cackled once more and flew off in a conglomerate of ashy smoke.


	19. Something old

"Damn it!" Vernon snarled as he pushed the naked boy away from his large being. Petunia pursed her lips. For the past hour, her morbidly obese husband was trying to sodomize the child, but every time he tried, he fell limp.  
"What's the matter? IS the boy not to your satisfaction?" she asked. Vernon leered down as Harry now sat on his haunches, keeping his eyes downcast. Sighing, Vernon redressed himself and stood. He nudged the boy with his foot to move.  
"Something's not right. I just can't bring myself to pleasure with the freak." he murmured. The bony woman bit the inside of her cheek and used her slippered foot to make Harry lift his eyes. The boy's emerald orbs just gazed back at the two. Petunia reached down and pinched a slim amount of belly and sneered as Harry yelped.  
"He's gotten fat." she thought. Vernon grunted and walked. away, no longer in the mood.  
"Somethings wrong with him. i don't want to fuck him anymore either." she huffed, and reached to yank his mop of hair. Harry let out a slight whimper.  
"Just throw him in the cupboard and we'll think of something." Vernon decided. Agreeing, the horse faced woman ushered the boy to stand and walked over to his old "room." With a twist to her arm, the bitch threw the child into the tiny room and walked away, locking the door behind her.

~~~~888~~~~

In the drabness of the cupboard, Harry let himself smile. Although still nude, he sat down on the dusty mattress on the floor and wrapped his ratty blanket around his slender shoulders. His bottom was still tender from the thrashing his so "beloved" aunt gave him.  
"Severus' prevention charm. it worked." he whispered to no one.

~~88~~

The coldness of winter howled as Snape closed in on his target. In front of him, stood what appeared to be Dumbledore. But something was wrong, very wrong. His face was flat, and the once twinkling blue eyes were now a vibrant bloody red. He knew of only one person with such eyes. Kneeling, he bowed his head and presented his wand.  
"My lord, you've returned. I am pleased at your success on taking out Dumbledore." He lied, words smooth as poisoned honey. Voldemort grinned, revealing sharp teeth. He raised his hand and smack the prostrated man across the floor.  
"Do you think me a fool, Severus? I know about your marriage to the boy, and how Dumbledore tried to force bond with you. Now this is where is ask you a simple question: Are you still my most loyal, Severus?" The horrific man ran limbered fingers through lank hair.  
"My lord, Please, don't ask me to choose between my love for my young husband, and your forgiveness." Snape whispered. He kept his head down. Voldemort threw back his new face and laughed, more like a cliched cackle.  
"My Severus. I am not without mercy. You may keep your husband, but I want to test him."  
"How so my lord?" Severus fought to keep his sob inside.  
"He is strong, could end up being stronger than me with some decent training. Severus, my most faithful servant and companion. I'm old, too old with out an heir. And I need an heir. Your husband will be my successor." Severus' eyes went wide.

~~88~~

Harry Potter sighed happily as his magic tingled with excitement. His mate was back. He smiled happily as he heard Severus unlocked the cupboard and he leapt into the older man's arms.  
"Harry, where are your clothes?" Severus asked. Harry shrugged, unknown. A cough caused the two to look up.   
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked. The other wizard grinned.   
"Nope. We've met a long time ago, Harry Potter." Said child just blinked. Snape removed his cloak and draped the warm fabric over his lithe mate.  
"Harry, This is Voldemort. We are here to take you away."

~~88~~

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron were watching as their teachers fretted about. The two were sitting at the house table, eating lunch. Several of the older students were escorting the younger years to the classes and such. The red haired child paused stuffing his maw with potatoes and ham.  
"Whats going on? Reckon this has to do with Harry?" Ron asked his bushy haired friend. Hermione huffed and sipped her soup.  
"I'm not sure. Bet something big is going to happen, i can sense it." The two looked up at the scantly filled head table. They both noted that the head of Slytherin and his child bride were missing.

~~88~~

Voldemort apparated the two younger wizards to a well build manor. large snowflakes decorated the front.  
"Malfoy manor?" Severus questioned. Voldemort glanced down at the naked child.  
"They are the only ones with a well balanced child Harry's age."


	20. Return of the Dark Lord

Lucius Malfoy was sipping his rich and fairly pricey whiskey in contentment. His beautiful wife, Narcissa, Was reading one of her favorite books. IN a few days, their one and only son will be coming back from his first semester of his first year of Hogwarts. He smiled, a beloved wife, a good son and fine whiskey. Life was good. He took another sip, savoring the warmth and burn of good liquor.

The alarms of falling wards went off, making the two Malfoy's leap into the chilled air, and drawing their wands. Lucius steeled his body for battle. He used his falling wards to sense who broke into their domain.  
"Who is it?" Narcissa asked, still leery. Lucius closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the intruding magic and gasped, his face paling even more than usual. He fell to the floor.  
"It can't be." he shuddered, allowing himself to collapse to the floor. Narcissa rushed to her husband.  
"Lucius, who is it outside?" she exclaimed. The head of the family then rose up to take a knee, readying himself for what to come.  
"Lord Voldemort, he's returned." She gasped and stood, also getting ready.  
"Let them in. We must not let the Dark Lord freeze in this weather." She ordered a nearby house elf. The elf bowed and did as he was told. The two waited.

~~88~~

Snape stayed one foot behind the newly born lord. Harry, draped in nothing but a warm cloak, remained in Severus' arms. Voldemort grinned as the doors to the manor opened. He stepped in and allowed his magic to flow freely as he located the pair bond of Malfoys. The group of three moved into the parlor, where both Lucius and Narcissa waited for them.  
"Ah, Lucius...How has the times been kind to you. And Narcissa, the years were kind to your fair beauty." Voldemort hissed. Harry giggled, a bit drunk on unresolved sex magic. The dark lord smiled and turned to the small lad.  
"Severus, Place Harry Potter by the fire. He must be cold." Snape nodded and placed his little, tiny husband by the warm roar of the fireplace. HE smiled and snuggled closer to his older husband. Lucius eyed the naked and bruised child.  
"My Lord, It's a fantastic surprise for you to be alive-" A silent spell sealed Lucius' mouth shut. Voldemort glared heavily at the kneeling man.  
"Shut up Malfoy. Severus informed me of your cowardice and how you bleated imperius to save your own skin from Azkaban. I will...forgive your transaction, if you help me with my new goal." He unsealed the blonde man's mouth.  
"What is your goal my lord?" he asked, taking in deep breaths. Voldemort smiled, his grin unnerving as it sat on what was usually a bushy face.  
"I declared Harry Potter my heir. And I want you to train him in our laws and ways. If any harms comes to him, Not only will you have Severus on your hands, you'll have me." he threatened. Lucius gulped. He nodded.  
"I will do what you asked, my lord. May I offer Narcissa to help aide my lord's request?" he asked. The red eyed man thought it over.  
"You may."

His body was warm, and not from the fire. He panted and fanned his face to cool off. Snape looked over his tiny mate As he tried to shrug off the cloak.  
"Harry, what's the matter?" he asked. Harry let out a whine.  
"My body, it's burning up." He whispered. Voldemort snarled and loomed over the boy.  
"What is this? He reeks of unbalanced sex magic!" Snape was quick to explain what happened. Voldemort twisted his lips into a nastier snarl.  
"Filthy, disgusting muggles. Unlocking such powerful magic prematurely." the dark lord retched. He turned his crimson gaze towards Snape.  
"Take him to another room, put up wards, and do what you must." he ordered. Snape bowed and scooped his under age spouse into his arms. He turned on his heel and headed for a quiet room.

~~88~~

Harry was now writhing in pain as the magic began to burn his being. He whimpered and finally sighed in relief as Snape pressed the boy to his naked chest. Snape slicked one of his limber fingers with a soothing oil. He laid Harry down and planted soft kissed from his navel to his neck.  
"Part your legs Harry." Harry slid both dimpled legs apart and gasped and the oiled finger pressed slowly into his rear. Severus then pumped that fingers generously into the boy, loosing him up for a second finger, and soon a third. HE whimpered as his small prick hardened.  
"Severus, Please..." he begged. Snape locked lips and lined his girth up with Harry's' entrance. With a deep kiss, he pushed in. Harry cried out and arched his back. Snpae stilled, giving the small child time to adjust.  
"I'm ready. Go!" smiling at the bossy tone, he thrusted.

 

Snape was relaxed as Harry now safely dozed on his chest.  
"IS he well now?" Careful not to jolt the boy, Snape leaned up.  
"Yes. He is fine now." Voldemort nodded.  
"Good."


	21. The world is in hell

Severus moaned softly as his young child of a husband delicately brushed his lips across his sensitive cock. He was sitting in a comfy chair by the morning fire, young Harry working delicately on his husbands meat. He hissed in pleasure as Harry nibbled on the thick vein on his foreskin.  
"Har- Harry, Slow down, I don't want to cum to early." he moaned. Harry hummed, making vibrations run up the phallus. Severus' thick cock twitched. The sex infused child released his older husband and stood up, he wore only one of Severus' large shirts. Climbing up on his lover's lap, Harry winced as he took in the large organ with little prep. Severus moaned and gently grabbed the boy by his slender waist. Harry mewled and settled fully at the base. He sighed at the fullness.  
"Ride me, Harry." Severus whispered into the boy's ear. Harry nodded and lifted his hips. Both moaned. Harry began his gentle humping. Since both were wound up, it did not take long for the two of them to come. Severus sighed and Harry panted, feeling full of fresh sperm.  
They came out of sex stupor as they heard a knock. With a quick spell, Severus and his little spouse were clean.  
"Come in." Narcissa floated in and blushed at the disheveled appearance of her guests.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy." Harry giggled.  
"We aren't busy anymore." she chuckled softly as she watched her long time friend blush.  
"Anyway, I was wondering was Harry ready for his new role as Voldemort's heir?" she asked.  
"What do I have to do, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked. Narcissa basically cooed at the innocence of the child. She straightened herself out.  
"I am going to to teach you the history of Slytherin line and etiquette. My husband Lucius will teach you politics and basic heir training. Our dark lord was adamant you receive the best of care. Severus, will you be helping with his teachings as well?" she droned. NOdding, the severe looking man stood, making Harry out of his lap.  
"He has a...condition, that I must tend to regularly." Narcissa nodded.  
"I understand. I'll be ready when it flares. Now Harry," said boy looked up from the floor. "Let's get you dressed and ready for your tutoring."

~~88~~

Voldemort smiled, his version of a happy smile, as he vanished the rest of the white sparse hairs away from his body. Now bald, he began to chant. As he chanted, he grinned as the old spots of color and wrinkles of laugh lines and a healthy rose tan bloom under his flesh. Achy arthritis ridden bones grew thicker and stronger, and frailing organ strengthened. Continuing to chant, his teeth became harder and stronger, and his eyes no longer withered. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned. HIs spell worked.  
In front of the mirror was a man in his thirties, ruby red eyes surrounded by thick lashes gazed back at him. Pale skin tinted red from winter cold ran across sturdy muscles and bones. He was tall once more, about 6'ft 7''. and his hair was a dark, dark red, like dried blood on mahogany. Because of the spell, he was buck naked.  
"Not quite like my old self, but it'll do." Conjuring some clothes, he sighed as his nudity was safely concealed.  
"Now to see to my heir." he left the room.

~~88~~

Lucius was a bit anxious as he waited at Kings Cross for his lovely son. No sooner than he could think about him, Draco came barreling out, and glomping his father.  
"Hello, father! Where's mother?" he asked. Lucius sighed.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?" Draco asked. Lucius went to a silent corner of the station and weaved several concealment charms and silencing spells. NOw the blonde child was even more confused. He grabbed his father's arm.  
"What's going on, father?" he asked. Lucius knelt and hugged his only child close to him.  
"Father?" He clutched him closer.  
"I'm so lucky my one and only son came into his power at the right age." he mumbled. Draco cocked an eyebrow.  
"Father, you're scaring me." he whispered.  
"It's nothing, but we have company for a while." he answered.  
"Okay, who is it?" he asked. Lucius took a deep breath. He knew his son about to have a conniption about who was at their home.  
"Harry Potter."


	22. AN

Due to a terrible case of brain dead writers block, I won't be continuing this story. I will be working on my other ones, I'm just out of ideas for Sex equals Love. Please, don't hound me for a another chapter. At least not yet. You are free to give me ideas on what to write next, and if I like one, you will be credited in the next chapter, but until then, SOrry.


End file.
